I'm Back and I'm Yours
by TheHyuugaaMegumii
Summary: Amu suddenly leaves and then comes back 2 yrs. later. Ikuto gives up and gets a girlfriend. Not only that, but his gf is from an evil corp. for charas. Amu also has a band with a strnge chara. What will happen? Will Amu and Ikuto get together? AMUTO R
1. Prologue: Sayonara & Tadaima

Prologue: Amu's POV

It was two years ago when the incident happened, I remember it very clearly. This incident all started when I was on my way home from school…

~Flashback~

_I sighed tired of today's events. _Man… Today was so~ boring_. As my home came into view, I saw a black van in the drive way and my front door was open. _Shit_. "Ran , Chara Change!" I yelled. "H-Hai Amu-chan! Hop! Step! Jump!" Ran chanted as wings appeared on my wrists and ankles. "Let's go." We made our way to my home and snuck in. I crept silently to see that most of Mama's flower vases were broken, and our couch was messed up. I looked over to where Mama kept her fine china. My eyes widened. _Who would have destroyed all of this even if we didn't do anything?_ "Hello Hinamori Amu." a dark sinister voice said behind me. I slowly turned around to see a middle-aged man with brown hair and hazel eyes. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_Why, I am Haru Sakurai." he replied._

"_Okay then, Where are my parents and Ami?" I asked using my 'Cool N' Spicy' tone._

"_We just want you to do us a favor."_

"_Which would be?"_

"_Work for us. If you do, we will let your parents and Ami free and will be returned safely. If you ever go against us, you will never see your family ever again. Since, their existence will be gone from this planet." Haru simply said._

"_Also, my company and I do know about those Guardian Charas, X-eggs, and the Embryo."_

_It took a few seconds of liberation until I finally said, "Wakarimashita Haru-san."_

"_Good. Now Come to X-Day Inc.'s building in town in about 2 hours. We will be waiting there for you. Once you are done packing, do not worry about taking all your stuff with you, there will be a moving truck waiting for you out in your front lawn. So, get everything packed because you will be moving into the company's apartments."_

"_Hai."_

"_I shall take my leave now. Don't forget or else you know what will happen." Haru said as he closed the door behind him._

"_Amu-chan, are you sure about this desu~?" Suu asked me._

_With determination in my eyes I turned to her and said, "Hai. Anything to keep my family safe."_

"_Well, since Amu-chan's all fired up, let's go pack!" Ran said._

_Miki, Suu, and I all chuckled at Ran's sudden outburst and we headed upstairs to pack. Once we were all done packing, I looked at my watch to see that we only had 15 minutes to go the building._

"_Well, let's go girls, it's time to meet Haru." I said as I grabbed my shoulder bag and slung it over my shoulder. I double-checked to see if I had everything in it. My necessities, notebook with pencil case, cell phone, iPod touch, my photo album that had all my most favorite memories on it, and finally my wallet that had $500 and my license. I looked down to see that I had my egg carrier attached to my belt. Finally, I touched my neck to feel the Humpty Lock. _This is it. I got everything set. _We made our way downstairs and opened the door. As expected I see a moving truck right in my driveway._

"_Where are the boxes?" the guy asked._

"_Upstairs. Second door to your left. Make sure you lock the house on your way out." I said turning into the 'Cool N' Spicy' Amu._

"_Wakarimashita."_

_I got into my midnight blue mustang and drove over the X-Day's building. _

"_Uwah~ This place was made in a very artistic way. I like it but I hate Haru." Miki said to me._

"_I know what you mean." _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. _I wish I can be independent and can take care of myself. I wish to be free from this mayhem._ I reopened my eyes to see Dia smiling at me. _

"_Dia, what are you doing here?"_

"_You have finally found your inner shine and now I can be with you. I'm so very proud of you to know what your responsibility is right now." she said._

"_Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go meet Haru and get it over with!" Ran yelled._

_I chuckled. "Hai. Hai.~ Let's go." _

_We entered through the front door and looked at the lobby. _Boy, this place is fancy. _I went to the front desk and said, "Hinamori Amu."_

_She looked up at me and smiled. "Sakurai-kun has been waiting for you Hinamori-san please go up to the 30th__ floor and the first door you see is his office." She replied._

"_Arigatou…"_

"_Akemi. Please just call me Akemi." Akemi replied._

"_Arigatou Akemi-san." I replied_

"_Amu-chan, the elevators are this way." Miki said pointing to my left while I headed right._

"_Oops, I guess I wasn't paying attention." I said while rubbing my hand behind my neck._

_My charas and I made our way into the elevator and to the 30__th__ floor. I opened the door into his office and see 3 girls there with Haru._

"_What is my job Haru?" I asked him with no emotion in my voice or eyes._

"_I want you to be the second lead singer and the violinist of X-day's band called M.A.Y.U. A girl with waist-length jet black hair and blood red eyes smirked and came over to me and said, "Watashi wa Hyuuga Megumi. And these are my charas Mayu and Natsumi." I saw Mayu. She had Megumi's hair but shorter up to her shoulders and had pure white eyes. Well to put it out directly, she looked like a chibi female grim reaper. Now Natsumi looked more refined. She had indigo shoulder-length hair and purple eyes like Utau. Natsumi had a flowy summer blue dress and a white summer hat with white flip-flops. _

_After Megumi introduced herself, a girl with violet purple hair __**(imagine Nagihiko's hair but a lighter purple) **__and ice blue eyes came up to me and smiled softly and said, "Watashi wa Kinomoto Youko. And this is my chara Mao." She said. I looked at Mao to see that she looked exactly like Youko but wore a hip-hop kind of thing. Like a hoodie and baggy pants with earphones. _

_Lastly was a girl with moss green hair with the same colored eyes. "Watashi wa Ume. And this is my chara Shun." Shun had everything like Ume except she wore a school uniform. __**(imagine Iwasaki-san from Lucky Star)**_

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Enough with the introductions. Now here's the big change for you Hinamori Amu, since a lot of people love the band and your friends know about us, we need to change your identity. You will have Waist-length auburn hair with grey eyes. You will be known as Hanazono Atsuko. _

"_Let's get going we don't want to be late. Your manager will be Akemi. Move, Move, Move!" Haru said pushing us out of his office and closed the door._

"_You know Amu-chan, you don't have to worry, Haru wasn't the one who wants to do this, Haru is a nice guy. It was just that X-day has a major boss and won't show his face. Everyone who works at X-day are afraid of him. It's just that, the boss watches every move of Haru. It's creepy, he knows everything about us, and did the same threat. We all are doing it for out families." Megumi said while putting her arm around my shoulders._

"_Where are we going?" I asked Ume._

"_We are going to America on tour to be a world renowned band. You and I and the others all hate it. We have to leave without a trace to our friends. Only our families know, and they can't tell anybody or else the threat will really happen." she replied. _

_I stepped in front of all 3 of them and made a decision and held out my pinky, "Today, we will have each others' backs whenever we are in trouble and support each other no matter what okay? We will work together to get out of this." _

_My three band mates were shocked and they smiled and wrapped their pinkies around mine and we all said, "I promise."_

_We made our way down the elevator and met up with Akemi. The three of us boarded the plane and made our way to America. I looked out the window and cried silently when everyone fell asleep the last thing I thought of before I fell into a deep slumber and started this amazing yet terrifying adventure was, __**Gomenasai, minna. **_

~end of Flashback~

Now two years later, we arrive at Japan. Our last stop before we can be in Japan for 2 more years and then we leave for another tour. I smiled at the sky and turned to my band mates.

"What are we going to do now?" Youko-chan asked me.

"Why don't we meet my two friends and tell them. They are trustworthy. I promise. They will never betray us when we tell them our secret. Remember Akemi-san said that we can tell only the closest people we know so that we can be comfortable from returning back to Japan."

"Oh. Okay." she replied

"So who are we going to tell Amu-chan?" My 5th chara, Hiroko said. She was a cat chara like Yoru. Except that she was all red. She also had waist-length hair that was blood red with right side bangs. **(so technically imagine Yoru's attire but more feminine and red) **

I smirked that I got a habit from Megumi and said, "Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko first."

**Megumi: Well, here's the Prologue for my new story for AMUTO. I also have decided that I will continue 'Were We Meant to Be?' also. I will be rewriting the story so please do wait for it to be redone :D **

**Ikuto: Lazy bum…**

**Amu: Hey! You know that she's going through a rough time right now!**

**Ikuto: Doesn't seem like it.**

**Megumi: It's true ****J I am more happy. My friends were always there for me so yeah. Miru! Take it away!**

**Miki&Yoru: Hai! Nya~**

**Miki: R & R oniigai?**

**Yoru: Yeah nya~ she'll give you cookies and pictures of Syaoran and Sakura sleeping in Sakura's bed and Ikuto sleeping in a kitten position! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion with Everyone

**Chapter 1: A Reunion with Everyone Amu's POV**

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Megumi asked as we walked down a familiar path to me.

"We're going to meet the 3 at the park that we used to hang out at." I simply replied.

"Okay."

"AMU-CHAN I'M HUNGRY!" Ran complained.

"Fine, You guys go get ice cream for everyone and I just need to send the text to Rima." I said walking away.

"Oh yeah, Miki and Hiroko are staying with me. Plus don't just ask me what flavor I want. You all know I want chocolate. So get the ice cream and sit on the bench in front of the fountain. **(the one where Tadagay and Amu had their date which Ikuto awesomely interrupted. XD) **

"Damn Amu-chan, you know us so well." Ume said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Ja Ne." I said as Miki, Hiroko, and finally walk away from them.

"Ne Amu-chan, how come not tell Ikuto?" Miki asked.

"Not just yet. I'm not ready to face him. He has to come to me." I said

"Okay. Well I'm just going to draw go ahead and text them." Miki said as she started getting engrossed into her drawings.

Hiroko already fell asleep on my shoulders so I sat down on the nearest bench and flipped my fake brown hair over my shoulder and stretched. I opened my bag and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down my list until I fell upon Rima's name and started to text her a message.

_Mashiro Rima, Plz come meet me the local park infrnt of the fountain near ice-cream stnd. Also, plz bring Utau and Nagi. _

The reply said, _w8 y?_

_Its imprtnt plz come._

_Fine, but can I kno who u r?_

_U'll fnd tht out once u gt 2 the prk_

_Ur lucky, Utau and Nagi r alrdy w/ me._

_Yea yeah, jst get ovr here ASAP_

_Y agn? _

_Ur in 4 a bg srprse._

_K ill meet u ther. _

I smirked and got up the bench to meet up with everyone. As I saw them come into view, I bumped into someone. I stood up and said, "Hey! Watch where you're going bastard!"

"Pfft, whatever." I heard a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Ikuto with a girl next to him.

"Ikuto-koi, don't be so mean, she was just wandering around and thinking and you bumped into her." the girl said.

"Fine. Fine Akane-koi. Gomen for running into you." He mumbled.

_I-Ikuto-koi? _

"Hey, Watashi wa Akane and this is my boyfriend Ikuto. Nice to meet you." She said. **(use your imagination for how she looks like, im too lazy to describe)**

I gulped trying not to look hurt and said, "Nice to meet you to, My name is Atsuko from M.A.Y.U."

"NO WAY! I LOVE YOUR BAND! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Akane-san squealed.

"Sure, just keep your voice down." I said as I signed her wallet.

"I must get going." I said.

"Ok! See you around!" Akane said

"But first, may I say a word to your _boyfriend?_" I asked

"Oh, sure."

I whispered into his ear, "Wait until I tell Amu about this. I wonder what she will do once she sees you with another girl."

I let go of him and I saw his eyes widened. I smirked and waved my hand while I walked to the others.

"Who were they?" Youko-chan asked.

"That was _Ikuto and his girlfriend_" I replied.

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Nah, it's fine you know what I told him?" I told Megumi-chan.

"What?"

"Wait until I tell Amu about this. I wonder what she will do once she sees you with another girl." I requited while smirking.

"Thatta girl." Megumi said as she hugged me.

I heard someone cough. I looked up to see Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko.

"So why do you want us here, M.A.Y.U.?" Utau asked.

"We just wanted to tell you something important." Youko said.

"And that would be?" Rima continued.

"You know me as Atsuko right?" I asked them.

The 3 of them nodded.

"But that's not the real me." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean Atsuko-san?" Nagihiko asked.

I sighed and pulled off my contacts to reveal my honey golden eyes and my wig. I was just so glad that the park was empty today.

I saw their eyes widen.

"A-Amu?" Utau managed to say.

"Hey Utau, Rima, Nagi. Tadaima." I said in a small voice.

Utau and Rima immediately hugged me and squeezed me to death.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rima asked as she clung onto me as we started to walk around the park.

"It's too hard to explain to you guys, so I'm just going to let Megumi and Ume explain." I said looking forward with the scene with Ikuto playing through my mind. I already had my disguise back on so no one knows who we are except for the 7 of us.

"X-day Inc. is a nice company for the arts. Except the head boss threatened to kill our families if we don't follow what they order us to do. We were to be a band and be world renowned which we are now, but we haven't paid the debt for our families survival yet. It's sometimes hard, but with Amu's song writing and compositions, we can turn any of our emotions into a song." Megumi explained.

"Now that we are a band, we have always got each others' backs. But don't worry, Amu's been talking about you guys 5 times each day. You see, X-day Inc. isn't bad, whenever our manager and the person who hired us aren't under the boss' watch, they're really friendly. The 'boss' has like workers and cameras watching us. So, if we act evil, that's not us. We're doing it for our families. Please do understand. We also heard that there's this other band that the boss got and they are to collect x-eggs. We are definitely aware that you, Utau and the Guardians along with Amu can defeat that band with us included. If they are defeated, we can have hope that we can defeat the boss and get our families back and lead a normal life again. But we are still going to be in our band." Ume finished.

After a few seconds of silence Nagi finally said, "Amu-chan no matter what, all of us are there for you. Whether your in danger or you're just not yourself."

"Arigatou Nagi. But I think we should call the others and tell them that I'm back from missing for 2 years. I only have one more condition." I said.

"And what would that be?" Rima asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't invite Ikuto." I said straight into her eyes.

"Why, before you left, you told me that you loved him." Utau stated.

"Ah, so Ikuto didn't tell you and decided to keep it a secret from you." I said smirking.

"What happened?"

"Well you see Utau, on my way back to Megumi, Youko, and Ume; I ran into Ikuto with his girlfriend _Akane._"

"No wonder he's never in the house nowadays."

"That's right, but our Amu told him off!" Youko exclaimed.

"How did _the Cool N' Spicy _Hinamori Amu tell the Tsukiyomi Ikuto off?" Rima asked.

"Can we state it Amu-chan? Please? Please? Please?" Ran begged.

"Fine. Fine."

"Okay! Miki you be Ikuto. Suu you be Akane! I'll be Amu."

I chuckled at what they were going to do.

"But first, let me speak to your _boyfriend." _

"Oh sure."

Ran grabbed Miki and whispered into her ear that everyone around them can hear and said, "Wait until I tell Amu. I wonder what she will do once she sees you with another girl."

By this time I was laughing along with Megumi, Youko, and Ume.

Rima was stifling with her laughter and Nagi was chuckling a lot. But once I looked at Utau, I saw that she looked pleased yet pissed.

"Okay Ran, thanks for the replay. But I think we should definitely call everyone now except for one person."

"Okay, I'll text everyone." Rima said grabbing her phone out.

**~Rima's POV~ **

I grabbed my phone and created a message and forwarded it to everyone which said:

_Minna-san come to the local park there's someone_

_Here that would like to speak to _

_All of us together it'll_

_Be a surprise._

_~Rima_

I looked to see if I got everyone else: Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Tadagay. I then pressed send.

"Okay, I got everyone else. Now what should we do?" I asked.

"We wait." Amu told us.

**~Amu's POV~**

After 15 minutes of waiting, Yaya and Kukai arrived.

"Woah! Rima-tan! I didn't know that we would meet M.A.Y.U.!" Yaya yelled.

"Yeah, I saw Tsukiyomi on our way here so I invited him over if that's okay." Kukai said

"Oh shit. Megumi get Akemi right away, it's time for plan B." I said looking at Megumi.

"What's Plan B?" Kukai asked dumbfounded.

"W-woah! Megumi, okay I got it! Just let me swap with Atsuko." Akemi said as she made her way over to me.

"Everyone turn your backs and surround Akemi and I" I said urgently.

They did as they were told and Akemi slipped on my wig and contacts.

"Okay, you can turn around now." I said straightening my attire.

"Hinamori, you're Atsuko?" Kukai exclaimed while gawking

"Yeah Kukai now close your mouth. I don't want Ikuto to know so I'm just going to mess with his head for a while."

"Oh okay." Kukai replied calming down.

"Amu-chi, you're so lucky!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yo." I heard a voice said.

"Everyone surround me until I say you can disperse." I whispered.

They nodded.

"Woah… Okay, so I know M.A.Y.U. is at the park but I didn't know that all the guardians would be here. But I see Kiddy King and the nerd aren't here yet."

"Sorry we're late minna! We got stuck the guardian work." Tadase said while running up to the group with Kairi coming up behind him.

"Hey, is it okay if I brought Akane with me? We were kinda just wondering around." Ikuto said.

"Sure, but I think you want to meet someone first." Kukai said and looked at me.

I nodded. "Okay you can spread out now." I whispered

Once the group dispersed I smirked and looked at my nails and said, "Hey Iku-chan, how's my little alley cat doing?"

Everyone chuckled. I faced what I had to do. I looked up at him glaring at him with my piercing eyes.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I saw Souma look behind him and he gave a nod. The large group immerged and I saw what I really didn't expect. I saw Amu.

She smirked and said to me, "Hey Iku-chan, how's my little alley cat doing?"

I was shocked. Sure I didn't stop loving Amu, I just went out with Akane to fill the void. But now here she is in front of me and I'm here with my girlfriend. Now, she's right in front of me glaring. I stared into her eyes and I saw pain and discomfort in them. I just wanted to take that away. But i know i couldn't do that. _I _was the one who caused it. But her eyes, were like Atsuko's response when she bumped into us.

"Amu…" I said.

"Yes that's my name, don't just wear it out. I like to keep my name safe until I find someone to love me that can say my name all he wants. And no that's not you Tadagay, I was so over you a long time ago. I think I may have fallen out of love with someone close to my heart too. Mah, Mah, it doesn't matter." She said.

_I am so screwed. _

**~Amu's POV~**

"So, minna how are you?" I asked changing the subject.

"We're fine."

"Good." I said.

I turned to Ikuto and said, "Care to introduce your girlfriend to me?"

"Huh? Oh uh… sure. Akane this is Amu. Amu this is Akane."

"Nice to meet you Akane."

"You to Amu."

_Never met a man, quite like you… doing all he can… making my dreams come true… You're strong and you're smar- **(Love You I Do by Jennifer Hudson)**_

"Moshi, Moshi?"

_It's time for training again at the dojo. Please come soon, the boss will be watching_

"Hai. Wakarimashita."

I turned Megumi, Youko, and Ume.

"The boss wants us to meet him at the Kung Fu studio and he'll be watching. Want to chara change?" I told them.

"Sure. We'll go on ahead while you say bye to your friends. But don't take long, you know what will happen..." Megumi said as they zoomed away with Akemi on her back.

"Well, the group and I need to go meet the boss. Oh yeah, I left two years ago for a family reason. They wanted my family to work for them, but I took the job instead. Now I'm their manager. Hiroko let's go." I said while turning away from them with sadness and pain visibly in my eyes.

"Roger Amu-chan!" She said as she made my cat ears and tail come out.

"Ja Ne." I said as I jumped through the trees.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Oh~ Tsukiyomi got burned by a girl~" Souma said laughing as Amu went away.

"She told us that before you guys came, she's only staying for two months until the band has to go back on tour." Utau said while looking at me with anger and pity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, I'm disappointed that you kept this from me. You're only sister. Not only that, but Atsuko is really angry at what you did. Amu and Atsuko are really close. _Really_ close. Like they're one. Man… You are… How am I going to say this to my brother… Right, You, Tsukiyomi Ikuto are just plain stupid."

"O-kay?"

"Demou... Was it me or did I see pain and sadness in their eyes when they talked about the boss..." Souma said

"Well. it doesn't matter, we'll ask her later."

"Minna, I'll treat you to lunch since we're just standing here."

"Can't, Akane and I have plans."

"Okay, Ikuto-nii, just don't screw up with your relationship with Amu." Tadase said while the group was walking away.

Once they were gone, Akane turned to me and asked, "_What _is your relationship with Amu?"

"Nothing really, just two people who know each other." I said looking ahead.

"Ikuto nya~ I'll be going with Miki somewhere nya~ Bye nya~" Yoru said floating away looking for the blue chara.

_So much has happened today. First Atsuko then Amu. I'm screwed. _

"Ikuto-koi, I think that we should drop this date, I mean I can see that you have a lot on your mind and can't focus all your attention to me, so go home and rest." Akane said while rubbing my arm. "Yume and I will be on our way home now." she said as she and her chara stood there waiting for X-day Inc. To pick her up. **( I gagged so much when typing this. Dx I hate writing mushy stuff that includes slutty girls, but hey, it fits her style :P) **

"Sure, whatever." I said walking away from her.

**Megumi: Well, that's the first chapter of this story! I haven't even thought of somethings for WWMTB. (Were we meant to be) Can you guys give me some ideas? I'm having writer's block with that story.**

**Nagihiko: It's okay Meg, why don't you just go and torture your friend Teh on Maple?**

**Megumi: *Eyes Sparkle* Good idea Nagi! I DEMAND IKUTO TO DO THE HONORS OR ELSE HE'LL GET HIS FACE RUINED! *runs to laptop and starts teasing***

**Ikuto: Dammit so close... Anyways R & R for she will give you cookies and a picture of both Sakuras from CCS and Tsubasa. Or you will get a Amu and Ikuto plushie. Your choice. **

**Nagihiko: wow... that's um... kind of stalkerish... **

**Megumi: I HEARD THAT NAGI! I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED IN MY CLOSET LAST WEEKEND IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT STALKING I'LL KEEL YOU! **

**Ikuto: Well anyways click the smexy button :P **


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero and A Saying

**Megumi: Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Amu: Hi**

**Megumi: Anyways here is the second chapter! **

**Ikuto: You seem to be livelier nowadays**

**Megumi: That's cause my friend is now doing awesome and the funeral already passed, so I am really grateful xD**

**Amu: That's great! Now here is a list of people that Meg wants to thank! **

**CuteShuri5**

**anime-lover211**

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx**

**meatbunluver**

**Mizuki Hinakoto**

**Megumi: You guys rock! :D**

**Nagihiko: Meg does not own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does. Oh yeah, she does own Megumi (ROFL), Ume, Youko, and their charaS!  
**

**Megumi: HA! BEAT THAT PEACH PIT! XD :P ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: A Hero and a Saying that was Unexpected

**

* * *

**

~Amu's POV~

I sighed as we reached the studio.

"Amu, that was close. Who would've thought that Tsukiyomi would be there." Akemi said while handing me back my wig and contacts back.

"I know. But it angers me yet saddens me that he would do that after I left for just 2 years."

"So, why don't we take it all out in some kung fu training. You know how much you love to do self-defense so you can protect yourself nowadays." Megumi said.

"Sure. Let's be partners since you're the only one who can handle my type of moves." I said making my way over to the center of the dojo.

"Let's do some of the drills that sensei taught us." Megumi said going into her fighting stance.

"Okay. What should we start with?"

"Amu, try and do from a backfist to a shadow less kick."

I did the combo and Megumi faltered a bit.

"Damn Amu, when you're putting all your emotions in it, you get really strong, but remember have a clear mind and control it, you don't want to do anything reckless."

"Hai. Hai. _Okaa-san." _I said returning to my fighting stance.

"Urasai. Let's do a one-on-one battle."

"Pfft, you're on Megumi."

I closed in the gap from between the two of us and did an animalistic leap. I landed right behind her and kicked her right in the back. She turned around and did a series of punches that I easily blocked. She did a high kick and I immediately ducked and lunged my feet at her ankles and let her fall down. I was now on top of her and readied to punch, but I knew better and said, "I win." **(haha sorry not good fight scenes hehe... so kind of think of a better scene if you want to)**

I got off of her and she smiled, "Great job Amu-chan, you defeated the master in this group, job well done. I think the rest of us are heading back and I can see you want to train more. Haru's already waiting in the car so can you walk from here?"

"Yeah I can. Be safe and make sure Ume doesn't eat my cookies again."

"Yeah. Yeah. Ja Ne." Megumi said while closing the front door.

I sighed and went back to training for at least 2 more hours.

**~After hours of training.~**

As soon as I finished dressing out of my training robe, I locked up and started to walk towards my old home where everyone would be staying. I decided to take a mini short cut in a back alley behind my house.

I calmly walked into the alley and made my senses more alert. Someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the wall.

_Shit._

"Hey beautiful want to have some fun with me?" the man whispered in my ear.

"Get your hands off of me!" I exclaimed.

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Hiroko were all asleep in my bag so I had no help at all.

I tried to do all the moves that I learned from training, but I couldn't do any since this man was just plain heavy.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"Girl you better shut up before I do something more worst to you." he said pinning me harder to the wall.

_I'm doomed… _

**~Ikuto's POV~ **

I was taking a nightly stroll down Amu's neighborhood and decided to see if I can talk to her.

"HELP!" I heard a female voice say.

I immediately recognized the voice and ran towards the source.

There I saw Amu getting pinned to the wall by a drunk man fumbling with her shirt.

_Fuck this._

I charged towards the guy and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Dude, don't have to be so desperate, we can just share the girl."

"Shut the fuck up asshole." I said before kicking him in the gut and punched him in the jaw.

I looked over to see that Amu was sitting down with tears streaming down her eyes.

I walker over to her and picked her up bridal style to bring her to her home.

**~Amu's POV~**

I was so grateful that Ikuto was there to save me, but I wondered why he just had to pick me up and bring me home.

"Ikuto put me down."

"No"

"Ikuto, put me down this instant or else I'll hurt you."

"Ooohh, little Amu's going to hurt her protector?"

"Yes, now put me down you asshole!"

"No"

"Fine, you give me no choice."

I sighed and pinched his nerve and knocked him out. I landed softly on the ground and looked at him.

_He looks so defenseless… Should I? No. Maybe if I… No. Grrrr… He leaves me no choice! God he just had to look like a huge kitten on the side walk._

I slung him over my shoulder and walked to my home.

"MEGUMI OPEN UP THE DOOR!"

She opened up the door and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Oh stop with that look and help me get him to the guest room."

"Fine. Fine."

She grabbed his other arm and slung it over her shoulders and we made our way to the guest room and we threw him on the bed.

"I'll explain once Youko is done with watching Special A. **(which I do not own.) **

**~30 Minutes Later~**

"Long story short, Ikuto saved me from being raped on the way home, carried my bridal style going home, I knocked him out by pinching his nerve, and now here we are." I said once they were on one couch and I was on another.

"Wow… So what _are _you going to do once he wakes up?" Ume asked.

"I was just going to let him stay the night, it _is _already 1 a.m. Don't worry, you don't have to watch him. I'll do it." I said in one breathe.

"Okay then, just remember if he hurts you, we are here for you." They said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now go on to bed I'm fine."

Once they finally retreated to the room that they were sharing, I went over to the balcony and remembered the duet we did.

As remembering the scene, I started singing the song.

_Lalala uta wo utaou_

_Kao age kokoro no mama _

_Utaou_

_Akirame ja ikenai_

_Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_

_Dare ni mo makenai _

_Yume ga aru _

_Arukidasou mune hatte _

_Watashi dake no michi ga aru_

_Shinjiru no saho n at sa _

_Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_

_Ganbatte nori koe yo_

_Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

"You know, you always did have a good voice, even without chara changing with Dia." a voice said behind me.

"Oh, so you're up… I thought you'd be out for at least 2 more hours…" I mumbled.

"How'd you do that to me?"

"I take kung fu."

"I see."

"I think you should go back to bed."

"Fine."

He made his way over to my bed and flopped into it and went under the covers.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing asshole?"

"You told me to sleep, so I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, and I meant to go to sleep in the guest room!"

"No, I missed sleeping in your bed when you were gone."

_Did he? Nah, he's just playing with my feelings… Besides he has a girlfriend. Why would I care?_

"Pfft. Whatever, if you're sleeping here, you're sleeping on the floor."

"No." he said as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed.

I rolled over him to that I was on the other side and pushed him off my bed.

"Mou… Amu~ let me sleep with you in your bed."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, goodnight" I said while turning away from him.

"Aw, you know you don't mean that, _Amu"_

"Yes, Yes I do, now get the fuck out of my bed you fucking bastard."

"My, what colorful language _Amu."_

"Can you just shut the fuck up Ikuto? I need to sleep, since I have to go to the band's rehearsal tomorrow."

"Fine, but only on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Let me sleep in your bed with you."

_Screw you Ikuto, but anything to shut you up…_

"Fine, but nothing perverted, since you should just do all your perversions to your _girlfriend_."

"…"

"Thought so, now goodnight." I said while closing my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

I felt the weight shift as he laid down beside me, pretending I was asleep, I turned around so that I was facing him.

Ikuto pushed away some stray strands of hair and caressed my cheek and I heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"Amu… You don't know how much I've missed you… Without you, I feel so empty… Akane… She was just a mild crush to me… I thought that with you gone… I can find true love… But, once you went missing… There was an empty void in my heart… Amu… I've realized that you, you are truly the one that I love."

Ikuto sighed and kissed my forehead and rolled over and fell asleep.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up slowly and carefully not to wake up Ikuto.

_Does he really mean that? Hmmm… maybe I should test him to see that he truly loves me._

I smirked at the plan that was forming inside my head.

_From now on… This break will be very interesting. _

**Megumi: Bwahahahaha! I am evil x3**

**Ikuto: Why are you making her better than me?**

**Megumi: Dear, Dear, Iku-chan you will never learn the esence of having your girlfriend better than you.**

**Ikuto: And why is that?**

**Megumi: If she's better than you, you'll never leave her.**

**Amu:...**

**Megumi: Nani Amu-chan?**

**Amu:...**

**Megumi: Ikuto... Amu-chan isn't speaking... **

**Ikuto: It's all your fault.**

**Amu: No... it isn't anyone's fault, I was just thinking about what the plan will be**

**Megumi: Oh that's easy. *whispers plan in ear***

**Amu: PERFECT! **

**Ikuto: while these two girls talk about the 'evil' plan... R & R and you will get either a Rimahiko and Amuto tote bag, or a Kutau Ramen Bowl.**

** COOKIES**

**CAKE**

**ROFL**

**RANDOM**

**I **

**WANT**

**U**

**TO**

**PRESS**

**THE**

**AWESOME**

**BUTTON**

**RIGHT **

**BELOW**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan and the Break Up

__

**Megumi: Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Amu: Megumi-chan, you do udpate fast...**

**Megumi: Well, it _is _summer vacation, but it won't last long since for me, school stars on August 31st so I may not update really fast.**

**Ikuto: Figures since you're a major procrastinator *smirks***

**Megumi: *grows vein* I...K...U...T...O... *graps those random paper fans that people get in animes* **

**Ikuto: What, you're gonna hit me with a stupid paper fan.**

**Megumi: Sure... You can say it's paper... *whacks head***

**Ikuto: WTF? How is a simple paper fan that hard?**

**Amu: Oh, that's cause she added metal on it.**

**Ikuto: WTF? Megumi you wanna go?**

**Megumi: Sure why not? You're gonna loose. Now follow me to the fighting room i have.**

**Amu: While they continue their random fight here is a list of the reviewers that she would love to thank:**

**CuteShuri5**

**anime-lover211**

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx**

**meatbunluver**

**Mizuki Hinakoto**

**LuvKillz**

**Raven's Fireeyes**

**MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel**

**Azn-Duckii**

**BlackButterflyCross**

**Amu: Well, Megumi-chan does not own Shugo Chara! **

**

* * *

**

_**Recap~**_

_"Let me sleep in your bed with you."_

Screw you Ikuto, but anything to shut you up…

____

___"Fine, but nothing perverted, since you should just do all your perversions to your girlfriend."_

_"…"_

_"Thought so, now goodnight." I said while closing my eyes and tried to fall asleep._

_I felt the weight shift as he laid down beside me, pretending I was asleep, I turned around so that I was facing him._

_Ikuto pushed away some stray strands of hair and caressed my cheek and I heard something that I wasn't expecting._

_"Amu… You don't know how much I've missed you… Without you, I feel so empty… Akane… She was just a mild crush to me… I thought that with you gone… I can find true love… But, once you went missing… There was an empty void in my heart… Amu… I've realized that you, you are truly the one that I love."_

_Ikuto sighed and kissed my forehead and rolled over and fell asleep._

_My eyes snapped open and I sat up slowly and carefully not to wake up Ikuto._

__

Does he really mean that? Hmmm… maybe I should test him to see that he truly loves me.

_I smirked at the plan that was forming inside my head._

_ From now on… This break will be very interesting._

**~Chapter 3~ ~The Plan and The Breakup~**

**~Amu's POV~**

I woke up early and woke up the girls. Once we all gathered in the living room, I smirked.

"Amu, if you're smirking this early, it's either 1. You just love to smirk. 2. You know something we don't or 3. You have a plan." Youko stated.

"It's numbers 2 and 3."

"Okay… So what's the thing that we don't know."

"Promise you won't tell? Our charas aren't even up and I decide to tell you guys first."

"We promise."

"Last night, Ikuto caught me singing the duet that we did when I was 12 and we had and argument for him to sleep in my bed. Reluctantly I agreed for him to stay. He went on the bed and I pretended I was asleep and he told me that he missed me and loved me. Plus when I went missing there was a void in his heart." I explained.

"Okay… So what's the plan?" Ume asked?

"Hey you know you're cousin Ichirou right?"

"Yeah." Youko said

"And you know how when we visited, I saved his life from falling out of a tree spying on the local kendo club right?"

"Right." Ume responded

"Then he told me that he would do anything to repay me."

"Keep going…" Megumi urged.

"Well… I was thinking that since I just got back, and no one knows who he is, I was thinking that he could be my 'boyfriend'." I ended.

"Ah… so you're going with the jealousy plan eh?" Megumi smirked

"Hai."

"I know the perfect place where to hold it."

"And where would that be?"

"Okinawa and their beaches."

"Perfect. Now I'm going to inform Utau, Rima, and Yaya. But first I need to know when are we going?"

"This weekend. My family owns a villa in one of those private resort places." Ume responded.

"Awesome."

I picked up my phone and did a 4 way call.

"Amu-chi, Ohayou!"

"Amu, why the hell did you call me this early? I was in the middle of my beauty rest!"

"Amu, I was just about to go out and meet up with Kukai and have some breakfast."

"Girls, I have a plan."

I spent at least a whole hour explaining my plan and how it was going to be next weekend. I also told them that it could be a great way to catch up with everyone. They all agreed and we all hung up.

I went into the kitchen to see that Youko and Megumi made a breakfast buffet to celebrate.

"Meg, Youko, Ume, they all agreed it's all set up. But first let me call Ichirou and tell him what's going to happen." I said walking out of the kitchen

As I made my way back to the living room, Ikuto came downstairs.

Moshi? Moshi?

Ikuto looked at me and I smirked.

"Ohayou Ichirou-kun it's me Amu-chan."

Hey, Hey~ Amu-chan how are you?

"Fine. Doing great the band's having a get together, want to come Ichi-kun?"

I looked over to Ikuto and saw that he looked pissed.

Perfect. I thought.

Sure why not? So, where's it going to be at and when?

I twirled some of my hair around my finger and said, "This weekend at Ume's villa."

Hold On, I gotta go, Okaa-chan is calling to help her with the groceries.

"Oh, sure. I'll explain something to you later. Love you."

Love you too Onee-san.

After the both of us hung up I looked up to see Ikuto staring right at me.

"What?" I said quirking an eyebrow

"Nothing…"

"Well… Okay then, let's get going to the dining room. Meg and Youko prepared an awesome breakfast." I said passing by him and into the dining room.

Once everyone was sitting down and eating Megumi whispered, "Amu-chan how'd the convo go, I saw Tsukiyomi looking more pissed every time you spoke."

"Oh that? I kept giving pet names to Ichirou and at the end of our convo, I said Love you too him."

Megumi chuckled and replied, "Wait till he sees what we got planned for him this weekend."

"You're right. That reminds me…"

"Ne Ikuto, doing anything this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"The band and I are planning a little get together with Utau and the guardians."

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great!"

"Speaking of the band… Where's that Atsuko chick?"

"Oh, Atsuko? She's visiting some of her family members around here and won't be able to come unless it's really urgent." I said smoothly.

"Hmm… Okay."

I looked down at my plate and thinking, why didn't he leave to his girlfriend?

"Ikuto I appreciated what you did for me last night and all… But I think you should leave after we finish breakfast."

"Why?"

"You see, the band has to go to a recording for their new album coming up."

"Oh… But Amu-ch-" Youko started

"Yes, Yes we do have a recording for our new album, right Youko-bunny?" Megumi said nudging her in the ribs.

"O-Oh! Right… Heh… I guess I forgot…"

Once everyone was done, Ikuto left and I slumped against the front door.

"That was way to close."

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, call all the guardians and Utau and tell them to meet us in the royal garden. This time make sure to include that Ikuto can't come. Oh yeah, also put in the text that be there in 30 minutes."

"Hai!" they responded.

I quickly went upstairs and took a quick shower.

"Miki, what should I wear?"

"Hmm…"

She looked at me and then snapped her fingers.

"I have the perfect look for you. Drew. Draw. Drawn."

I looked at my self and I gasped.

I was wearing a red and black short-sleeved hoodie with attached arm warmers (I think that's what's it called. Then there was a plaid red and black mini skirt with a pair of black short shorts attached to black boots.

"Miki, it's perfect! I absolutely loved it!"

"Glad I could help."

I looked at my watch and looked at the time.

"Damn, it's already time to go, Ran, Chara-change?" I said turning to her.

"Sure! Demou… Where's Hiro-chan?" She said as she put wings on my wrists and ankles.

"She's asleep and in the carrier."

"Oh, Okay!"

I stepped out onto my balcony and made my way to the royal garden.

Once I got there, I went inside to see the founding king.

"Tsukasa-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Amu-chan, I'm glad to see you. I already know that you're Atsuko, so you can already put on the wig in front of me."

"But. How. When?"

"I just look at the stars. Now hurry up if you don't want the others to see you as Amu yet now do you?"

"No, and arigatou Tsukasa-san."

"Don't mention it."

I put on the wig and contacts and sat down in the Joker's hair.

"Hi Amu-chan!" I heard Nagi say.

I turned to see that Nagi, Rima, and Utau at the door.

"Hey! You guys are early. Come over here! I feel lonely." I said fake pouting.

They chuckled and made their way to their seats.

"So, you're gonna tell Tadase and Kairi, since Yaya and Kukai already found out at the park." Rima said as Nagi disappeared to get some tea ready for everyone.

"Yep. Even thou-"

"YO! We ran into Meg, You-chan, and Ume on our way here so most of us are here!" Kukai said as he barged in and took his seat.

"Well Rima, as I was saying, even though I am going to tell them, we just can't tell Ikuto just yet."

"Why is that?" she replied picking up her cup and taking a sip of her cocoa that Nagi just pored for her.

~RING~ ~RING~

"Chotto matte Rima, I needa take this call." I said looking at the caller ID.

I walked out of the Royal Garden and answered the call.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

Amu-chan! I'm back from France! Mama is shooting one of her big movies here! OMG! I'll be meeting you at the school's Royal Garden! Kya! I can't wait to see you… It's been to long! (Lulu, c'mon! The taxi's here!) Ah, well see you soon Amu-chan!

"HOE? Eto.. This is all sudden, but sure I'll see you at the Royal Garden.."

Great! See you there!

I sighed as she hung up and walked back inside. I flopped down into my chair and rubbed my temples.

"Nani, Nani, Amu-chii?" Yaya said jumping in her seat.

"Lulu's coming over here, so that means I'll have to explain to here too…"

"Oh… souka!"

"Ah! Sorry minna-san! Kairi and I had to do some more Guardian work. Demou… Why is MA.Y.U. here again." Hotori-kun said.

"Ah, Hotori-kun, Kairi, nice to see you again." I said

They took their seats and looked at the group expectantly.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Lulu exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled and we all welcomed her back.

"Demou… Where's Amu-chan?"

"You're right, the Joker isn't here yet."

"But commoner, I feel her shugo charas…"

I coughed so they would look at me.

**"You see… I'm not really Atsuko…. Atsuko is just a stage name for me."**

"Then who are you?" Hotori-kun asked.

I smirked. "Well… You might as well know me as Hinamori Amu." I said taking off the contacts and wig.

They were shocked and dumbfounded.

"Let me explain the whole situation…."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I sighed as I recalled last night's and this morning's events. I mean, sure Amu was talking to a guy that I don't know. But what was bothering me the most was when she said 'Love you' to that guy…

Was she really dating that guy? Wait, Wait, Wait… Why would I be asking these silly questions though? I am… over her…. Right? I thought.

"Ikuto nya~ Mitte! Isn't that Akane over there?" Yoru said pointing towards that park's fountain.

I looked towards where he was pointing and sure enough, I saw Akane making out with that it looks like her old boyfriend. The scene in front of me was just… was just heartbreaking. I put on an emotionless mask on my face and walked towards the scene.

"Ikuto nya~ are you sure you want to do this?" Yoru asked worriedly.

"No fucking duh Yoru. Do you fucking want me to just fucking walk away and fucking think that Akane-slut never cheated on me? I think not." I said walking faster.

I was now standing right in front of the couple. They were to into the kiss that they didn't even notice me there. I chuckled emotionlessly. That got their attention.

I saw her look up irritated, but once she saw me, she immediately paled.

"I-I-Ikuto-koi, w-what a-a-are you d-doing here?"

"Oh cut the crap Akane. You fucking cheated on me for how long. You know what you whore, we are fucking over. Get out of my life bitch" I said.

I then turned away and walked away but an arm stopped me. I looked over to see a crying bitch right behind me. **(hehe… sorry if I make Ikuto a big jerk, but wouldn't that be the reaction you would've had if you found out your lover was cheating on you? Anyways back to the story.)**

"P-please I-I-Ikuto-koi… IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" She said falling to the ground now.

"Oh yeah? Just 5 minutes ago, I saw you sucking face with that bastard that you didn't even push back. It looked like you were into it too. So, just let me go and get out of my life you fucking slut." I said now facing her.

I yanked my arm away from her grasp and disappeared into the city crowd.

"Ne Ikuto… Daijoubo?" Yoru asked floating near me.

"I messed up with Amu huh? You think I lost my chance?" I said while looking up into the sky.

"Maybe if you try to make her fall in love with her, or if she still responds to your perversions, then you may still have a chance nya~"

"Probably… But right now, I just need to be alone now. Go and find Miki or her other charas to hang out with."

"Sure nya~"

As Yoru went out of view, I went into the nearest alley and sagged against the wall. I buried my head into my hands with the only person on my mind right now.

Amu….

* * *

**Megumi: hehehehe :3 I won the battle from earlier and :O *gasps* I made Ikuto single again :D :/ hmmm... I think i have something coming up for the next chapter! You guys will meet Reijii and they go to the beach! **

**Ikuto: *grumbles* **

**Megumi: Don't worry Iku-chan! As a sorry, there is this special room in my house... And I was thinking... you know... You... Amu... Locked... in a room... together... ALL NIGHT...**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I forgive you... for now that is...**

**Amu: O/O Megumi why? Do you hate me? T^T **

**Ikuto: She doesn't, now if you will excuse us, we will be on our way... *puts Amu over his shoulder and runs over to the room and locks it***

**Megumi: -sigh- well anyways I'll just let Ume-chan do the honors today, I wanna talk to some of my friends in Galicia... haha rofl :D BB!**

**Ume: *grabs script* P-Please R&R for you will either get a Miru Backpack or a Homori Tadagay-fag dart board. (Homori Tadagay-fag is not owned by me, but by KeikoHayasaka)**


	5. Chapter 4: Shocked and New Visitor

**Megumi: Waddup people!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Amu: Megumi-chan how come you're so hyper today?**

**Megumi: Well you see... I happen to come across some tubs of ice-cream and I scarffed down 1 and a half of it. :D**

**Ikuto: You have some problems...**

**Megumi: *vein pops up* DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY LOVE FOR SUGAR YOU BASTARD! *grabs plastic hammer and slams it into the back of Iku-chan's head.***

**Amu: O_O" erm... While Megumi-chan is beating up Ikuto... (AMU HELP ME!) Here is the list of reviewers that she would like to thank:**

**Cute-Shuri5**

**anime-lover211**

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx**

**meatbunluver**

**MizukiHinakoto**

**LuvKillz**

**Raven's Fireeyes**

**MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel**

**Azn-Duckii**

**BlackButterflyCross**

**Rosie**

**Jen567**

**Mimpy**

**Devil'z-play-room**

**Mayu: Megumi-chan does not own Shugo Chara! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Royal Garden Shocked and The Unexpected Visitors with a Threat!

**~Amu's POV~**

After I was done explaining the whole entire situation, there was a dead silence between all of us. Megumi, Youko, and Ume didn't know what to do since I actually told the whole detailed story. I saw Lulu look up from her cup of tea, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Lulu, daijoubou?"

"Yeah… It's just that I never expected you and the group to go through so much."

Youko-chan reached over and touched Lulu's hand. She then surprised all of us for what she had to say.

"It is true that we have been through a lot, demou, we know that with the help of all of you this summer, we can truly take down the new band that will help our 'boss' obtain the embryo and torture mankind. I also know that you guys know me as the big airhead of the group, but I can be deep sometimes."

I looked at her with soft eyes since I knew Youko-chan was also a strong shy girl.

"So… since everyone's here, the group and I was planning on inviting you to the mini get-together that we're going to have at Ume's villa in Okinawa. I would like you guys to meet Ichi-kun and I know that he would fit right in with Kukai and Nagi there." I said nibbling on a cookie.

"Yeah! Yeah! We can start the plan at the beach! Oh~ did you invite Neko-kun yet?" Yaya said jumping in her seat.

I chuckled and said, "Of course I've invited Ikuto and that he's going to come. But I'm not sure if he's going to bring… Akane."

"Hinamori, it's fine if he brings that whore, you get to toy with him with Ichirou." Kukai said giving me the thumbs up.

"Ha ha, you're right, so I'll just be outside since I'll be calling Ichirou again so I can tell him the plan." I faked a smile since I just can't bare thinking about Ikuto and Akane together. But there is something about Akane that's just so familiar and haunting that I just can't shake the feeling off. So I grabbed my cell and went out of the greenhouse.

**~Megumi's POV~**

I watched silently when Amu-chan exited to call Ichi. I sighed and turned back to the Guardians.

"So let me get the introductions straight here so I won't get confused… You're Yaya-tan, Nagi, Kukai-baka, Kairi-kun, Lulu-chan, Utau-chan, Rima-chan, and… Tadase-chan." I said.

"Hyuuga, why'd you call Hotori chan?"

"Eto… Isn't that a she? I mean she looks feminine and has girly hair and manners." I replied back to Kukai-baka.

Then I saw everyone bursting out into laughter.

"Megumi-chan, Hotori-kun is a guy…" Nagi said while breathing for air.

"Oh… Gomene Kiddy King." I mumbled.

"Ne ne, Megumi, didn't Tsukiyomi-kun call him that at the park?" Ume said while clinging to my arm.

"Hai, so I decided to plagiarize his work." I smirked.

"So… since we will be doing the plan tomorrow since it _is_ Friday tomorrow. Ichirou-san will be meeting us there correct?" Kairi asked not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Hai, but there's something about Ichirou that you should understand…" I said looking down at my cup of tea.

"You see, Ichi isn't bad, it's just that when he's in contact with girls he has this inner character that takes over him. Since he watched this hypnosis show that played when we were in elementary school. When he gets the slightest touch of a female, he goes all seductive so that means he's great competition for Neko-kun. We call it the 'Inner Ichi'." Youko-chan continued for me.

"Wow… Who knew Amu became more devious by just hanging with you guys for just two years. I like you guys. You guys fit in with us." Utau-chan said nodding her head I approval.

"W-well… Amu-chan has been more close to Megumi-chan out of all of us… So I guess that's how she has changed." Ume said quietly.

"Minna! Ichi-kun agreed so the plan is all set. Well I have to go home now, I need to renew the band's website Ja Ne!" I heard Amu say as she zoomed in to get her stuff and zoom out to go home…

I looked at my watch to see that is was already 6 p.m., time does fly by when you're with friends.

"Looks like this meeting is adjourned since it is pretty late and I'm sure your families are starting to get worried. So the girls and I will make our way back home to." I said

Everyone agreed and bid their farewells and made their way home.

**~Amu's POV~ **

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed but my face twisted when i felt something lumpy under me. I lifted myself up and flipped over my blanket. My eyes widened at the person who was laying in my bed smirking at me.

"IKUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND ON MY FREAKING BED?" I yelled.

"Well, since I knew that you never lock your balcony, I might as well visit. Since I'm lonely now." he said as his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me down onto my bed.

I looked around my room to look for my charas. I see Dia in her egg fast asleep, Ran was with Ami since I could here her screams from here, Suu was downstairs preparing dinner for all of us since I could smell miso soup in the air, but last and not the least, I see Miki smirking at me.

"Miki help me from this pervert!" I exclaimed.

She stared at me for 5 seconds and said, "Nah, I'll just sketch this scene."

"Mou... IKUTO GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled screaming and trying to get out of his grasp.

"No."

I turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"With cherries on top?"

"No. I thought you'd use strawberries instead..." Ikuto said smirking at me.

"You suck."

He pouted and said, "I know you don't mean that, Amu-_koi..._"

I quirked an eyebrow up and said, "Amu-koi? Since when was I your Amu-koi? What happened to _Akane_?"

"That doesn't matter right now... I just want to cuddle with my Ichigo..." He mumbled snuggling his head in the crook of my neck.

_This is going to be the longest night ever... SHIT I DIDN'T RENEW THE WEBSITE... CRAP..._

* * *

**The Next Day~ ~Amu's POV~**

I woke up to see sunlight fill my room and I turned to my right to see azure eyes staring straight at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IKUTO?" I yelled.

"What you don't remember?"

"-sigh- I do, but I thought you were on the floor."

**~Flashback~**

I finally got Ikuto off and renewed that website. Meg and the gang did return home and we all ate dinner. I finished my homework with the stinking help with Ikuto and his perversions. I did take my shower but with much protest of Ikuto, I had to make sure I locked the bathroom door and the window that was inside the shower. Once I got changed and exited the bathroom, I see Ikuto lounging on my bed.

"Ikuto, you are sleeping on the floor tonight." I said bluntly going into bed.

"No, you're my human water bottle." he said snaking his arms around my waist again.

"Ikuto don't make me hurt you..."

"Hmmmm... Are you going to pinch my nerve again?" he asked tightening his grasp.

"Nope... I'm doing this."

I kicked him in the groin and shoved him off the bed.

"Ugh..."

I smiled at the scene. Ikuto on the floor clutching his groin and he's in major pain. _Ha. That's what you get for toying with me my whole life._

"Good Night."

After seeing Ikuto like that one more time, I fell into a deep slumber with no interruptions.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Well, since today's the day that all of us are going to the beach, I'll be going home to get my stuff."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Don't think I'll be waiting." I said wriggling out of his grasp into the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Well _I_ am going to take a shower and _you _will show yourself the door and go home."

"You know you want me to stay_, Amu_."

"No, I don't. Nor will I ever fall in love with you ever again." I stated and I slammed the door shut.

I slid my back against the door and sat down. I put my head in my hands and thought_, I just don't want to get more pain since our last punishment with the boss... From physical to mental... I just want everything to go back to normal_... I did myself a little pep-talk and took my shower.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

After she slammed the door in my face her last words just kept ringing inside of my head.

_Nor will I ever fall in love with you ever again..._

_Will I ever fall in love with you ever again..._

_In love with you ever again._

_In love with you..._

I jumped off the balcony and made my way home to get ready for the trip ahead of us.

**~Amu's POV~**

With everything packed and ready to go, I plopped myself down onto the couch waiting for the other girls to hurry up, so we can pick up everyone else.

"Ne, Ne, Amu-chan, how come Ikuto was here last night?" Ran asked as she set herself onto my shoulder.

"I...really don't know Ran... He was just there when I got back home."

"You know Amu-chan, why don't you just tell Ikuto that you still love him and tell him to break-up with that Akane girl." Miki said not taking her eyes off of her sketchpad.

"Because... Didn't you see the way that he looked into Akane's eyes? I mean... Why would he fall in love with me? I'm just a toy to him..." I said looking down.

"Besides, with me trapped within the chains of this stupid company... You guys remembered when we stopped over at Megumi's town and what the boss did to Megumi and Reijii." I said looking at Miki now.

Miki must've seen the pain in my eyes since she floated over and hugged my cheek.

_Amu-chan, you must not think that you are worthless... You never know what would happen at this trip... Or in the future. So just keep up with hoping in becoming free. _Dia's voice said in my head.

"Arigatou..." I whispered.

"OI! Amu-chan! Let's go! We're all ready!" I heard Megumi yell outside.

"Amu-chan... You were spacing out again desu~" Suu said as I grabbed my bag and locked the house.

"Gomen..."

"Amu-chan, hurry up. We don't want anyone else waiting..." Ume said as she held onto my arm and dragged me to the car.

"Hai. Hai."

Once we got into the car. Or should I say the mini-van that we rented, we went to pick everyone up. First it was Hotori-kun since he was closest. Then Nagi. To Utau and Kukai, since they were together at Kukai's house. We then got Rima, Yaya, and Kairi. Then last but not least, Ikuto himself at the park. Why was he at the park? We really don't know.

* * *

**~At the Beach~**

After 2 hours of driving, we finally made it to Ume's villa.

I looked out the window to see Ichi-kun's car parked in the drive way.

"Megumi-chan! Mitte! Mitte! Ichi-kun's here!" I said jumping out of my seat a little just to piss Ikuto.

"Wakaranai. Just let me park the car." she replied.

"...Fine..." I mumbled.

Everyone was snickering at my behaviour, but Ikuto was just plain pissed. You can actually feel the bad energy coming from him.

Once Megumi parked, I was the first one to get out, grab my bag, and run inside to find Ichirou.

"OI ICHIROU-KUN! WE'RE HERE!" I yelled once I got inside.

"HAI! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" I heard him reply.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I see Ichi right at the bottom. He looked how I remembered him. Tall and lean just like Ikuto. But has Nagihiko's hair style but more of a Silver color with red eyes.

"Yo Amu-chan!" he said.

I chuckled and went over to him and hugged him. "Mou... You've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you..."

"I see the group at the door, what should I do now?" Ichi-kun whispered into my ear.

"Hmmm... Think of something loving that you would do to your loved one?" I suggested.

"Hmm like this?" he said before he tightened his grasp and kissed me near the lips to look like we were kissing from behind.

"I-I-I-Ichi-k-k-k-kun... M-mou... d-d-d-don't s-s-s-s-s-surprise m-m-m-m-me l-l-like that..." I said buring my head into his chest in embarrassment.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF! WE WENT HERE TO HAVE FUN! NOT HAVE BABIES!" Megumi yelled as she threw her bag onto a random couch that was in the front room.

"Oh, gomen... Haha..." Ichi said.

"Care to introduce yourself Ichi-chan?" I head Youko-chan say after he let go of me and locked him in a nuggie.

"OK! OK! Just let go of me already Youko-kun!"

Once they were done with their 'bonding', Ichi introduced himself. After all the quick introductions... Megumi stuffed us into our room and made us change into the swimsuits that she bought for us. How she got our sizes? No one really knows.

Mine was a midnight blue two-piece bikini with a cherry blossom on the left side of the top. My bottom had two strings on the side so I just had to tie it on. On the back of the bottome it said, 'TooSmexy4U'

After I changed I saw Megumi with a two-piece bikini that was black with white polka dots all over. Ume had a simple olive green one piece. Youko had a Hot Pink bikini with a purple kitten on the left side of the top and the bottom was the same as mine but had 'Can't Catch Me' on the back.

I looked over to Rima to see that she had a yellow bikini with a white Hawaiian flower printed on the right side of the top part and the bottom was the same as mine but with no words on it. Utau had a lavendar bikini with black stripes slanted towards the left. Lastly was Yaya. Megumi got her a peach one piece since she didn't like the bikini that Megumi got her. It had mini ducklings printed on the waist line to make it look like a belt type of thing.

I was really impressed on what Megumi-chan did to our bathing suits.

"I'm seriously surprised that for a weird girl like you Hyuuga, you have some awesome taste." Utau said looking at herself in the fullview mirror that we had in Megumi's room.

"... Thanks Hyuuga-san." Rima said before she softly smiled.

"Yaya looks kawaii! Arigatou Megumi-tan."

I looked over to her and I saw _her _blush. I mean sure she got some awesome praise and all. But never in my whole life have I ever seen her blush. Never. Ever. In my life have I seen her blush. She was more like the strong and blunt type.

"Meg... Are you blushing?" I asked her trying to hide my laugher.

She looked up wide-eyed and looked at herself in the mirror. It showed that her whole face was red.

"W-W-What the f-f-f-f-fuck?" She stuttered.

"MEGUMI'S BLUSHING! KYA!" Youko exclaimed as she took out her cellphone and took pictures. "Mou... Minna... I think we've kept the boys waiting long enough. Let's head out to the beach!" She exclaimed and went through the glass door that was connected to the beach.

"Let's go." Ume-chan said and went out the door.

After those two went out we made our way out as well. I stopped dead in my tracks to see that there was Ikuto and the other guys in their trunks. But that wasn't what stopped me. It was the other 3 guys that joined our group. Ren, Reijii, and Ryuuji.

_Oh no..._ I thought.

"H-Hey Utau! Can you get my beach towel in the room with Rima and Yaya? I think that it's in one of those random bags..." I trailed off.

"Erm... Sure? I guess... C'mon Rima and Yaya."

**~Normal POV~**

Amu nodded at Megumi and we quickly dashed towards the 3 and grabbed them away from the rest of the group. Once we were behind a huge pile of rocks, Megumi started to ask questions. She could clearly see the pain in her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, if you must ask. The boss gave us a vacation and his daughter has a message for Hinamori-san..." Ren said smirking at Amu.

"What is it? We don't have all day." she replied tapping her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over my chest.

Ryuuji bent down to her level and said, "Akane wanted you to know that you should stay away from Ikuto. Ikuto's hers. If she can't have him, no one can."

Her eyes widened but quickly turned into glare. "Tell her, I don't care. I don't give a fucking care what she will do to me. I can handle it."

"Hmmm... I wonder what would happen if your family would get hurt?" Reijii wondered.

"You wouldn't..." Megumi said.

"Oh... But I would. It's the boss's order."

"F-Fine. What is it that she wants?"

"She wants you to just stay away from what's hers."

"Wakarimashita... Ren..." Amu replied.

"That's good to here. Well we're heading out. See you soon."

After they left Megumi and Amu went back to the group. Amu got her towel and they had fun the rest of the day. But what the two didn't know was that Ikuto heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Megumi: GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN! I know it was kinda rushed and all but I just really wanted to get this chapter before school started which is this Tuesday... =="**

**Ikuto: ...Wow... There was no freaking Amuto in this fucking chapter...**

**Megumi: WELL SORRY! SHEESH I WAS WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIMING! WAHHH! -cries in the corner-**

**Taiga: OI BAKA-CHI GET UP.**

**Megumi:-stares at Taiga- T-T-TAIGA! WAH! IKU-CHAN IS BEING MEAN! -glomps Taiga-**

**Taiga: -gets fiery background- -gets sword out- Where's the fucking bastard?**

**Ikuto: O_O" **

**Megumi: Over there. The guy with blue hair.**

**Taiga: Oh. OK. BRB Megumi-tan.**

**Megumi: Hai..**

**Amu: Well, since the fight is about to start, and I don't want to miss it. R&R and Megumi is still producing the prize! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I AM LOOKING FOR SOME NEW CHARACTERS FOR THE OTHER BAND THAT I MENTIONED IN SOMEWHERE IN THIS STORY! PLEASE SEND ME A PM FOR YOUR CHARACTER AND CHARA OR SAY IT IN THE REVIEW. PLEASE DO INCLUDE THE PERSONALITY AND BACKGROUND! ^^ THAT'S IT FOR NOW!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Megumi's Past with Akane!

**Megumi: Hai pplz! :D**

**Ikuto: Oi you're like 2 days late updating this story D -firey background-**

**Megumi: Oh put a sock in it. I am not in the mood with your bitchy attitude right now Ikuto...**

**Amu: Wow... She really is in a bad mood since she called you bitchy and your full name instead of Iku-chan...**

**Yoru: What actually happened nya~? **

**Megumi: Let's just say at this random lecture my mother signed me to, he kept repeating stuff like we were idiots and I punched the guy in the face... I was then sent to the principal's office and was suspended. My mom then grounded me, so I snuck out the window and went to the library to type this. My friend's family owns the library so they let me in. They have a loft on top of it so they let me use one of their free computers. They are like closing in about...1 hour? So yeah that's about it...**

**Ikuto: Damn... Who ever knew that you had that bad of a temp.**

**Megumi: Ikuto just stfu and Amu please do the honors so I can go to the local dojo and take out all the frustration on the Tadagay dummies that the daughter made for the both of us since we both extremely hate him. **

**Amu: A-Ah... Sure. Megumi-chan does not own Shugo Chara! She would also like to thank all those who have reviewed. **

**Note: I AM STILL HOLDING MY CHARACTER TRY-OUT THINGS. IT'LL BE CLOSED ONCE I UPDATED THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO FAR I HAVE 4 I NEED LIKE 3 MORE CHARACTERS! D FEEL FREE TO SEE JOIN! YOU'RE CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED IN A MINI CHAPTER I WILL DO IN THE FUTURE! REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE TO INCLUDE DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR BACKGROUND AND PERSONALITY! **

* * *

**~Amu's POV~ **

It was already six at night when we decided to do a mini barbecue, since Ichi-kun brought ribs, pork-chops, etc. One time in the day, I did notice that Ikuto has been acting weird lately. I caught him staring at me once. The look in his eyes were very intense and pissed looking. I also noticed that he stared at Megumi, Ume, and Youko. I sighed as Ichi put his arm around me since we were supposed to keep this 'couple' act on in front of Ikuto. Everyone immediately agreed since he tried to keep this a secret from all of them and just immediately got a girlfriend in just two years.

"Amu-chan, daijobou?" Ichi whispered in my ear.

"M-mmm... It's just that I noticed that Ikuto is more tensed after you know what happened earlier..." I whispered back.

"You mean the one with you and Megumi and the Triple R's?"

"Yah that one."

"Hmm... He does seem more tense now that I look at him."

"Oh crap... He's coming over..."

"It'll be fine..." He replied as he rubbed my left arm. **(His arm was around her shoulders so I hope that can help you a bit more? O_O IDK)**

I looked up at Ikuto and he suddenly grabbed my wrist and yanked me up.

"IKUTO LET ME GO!" I yelled out.

I looked up from me trying to pry myself off of him to see everyone staring at us. Ikuto didn't stop dragging me until he reached and yanked up Megumi too.

"OI TSUKIYOMI LET US GO!" Megumi yelled as she tried to do her dojo combonations on him. But it didn't seem to do any effect.

He kept dragging us until we reached the living room of the villa. Ikuto threw us on the couch and stood in front of us.

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Okay you two, spill all the details about X-day Inc. and what it involves with Akane"

I looked at Megumi and already say her chara-changed with Mayu. The look in her eyes were ready to tear Ikuto apart. I gently put my hand on her shoulder as a gesture to calm down.

Megumi looked up at Ikuto and said, "Fine, but you have to make sure you can't tell anyone. If you do, I will definitely hunt you down and kill you for putting us much more in danger."

"Fine."

* * *

**~Megumi's POV~ _Italics mean Flashbacks _**Regular letters mean that she's explaining in her POV

"It all started like this..." I responded with glassiness overtaking the look in my eyes.

It was when Akane and I were friends. It happened after I met Youko and Ume. We all had our dream to become a famous band. Akane's father was the founder of X-day Inc. But since no one knew how he looked like or how old he was, we all depended on Akane to see if we could do the band once we were out of high school. It went well as planned. We were not that popular but then Akane became more stuck up. She kept bossing us around until she was fed up with us...

_"Akane, you have to stop being like this!" Youko exclaimed as Akaned applied make-up before a show. _

_"Stop being like what?" She replied as she turned her chair around to face us._

_"I thought we were supposed to be all in this together! Not making you the main lead and leaving us in the shadows!" Ume inserted._

_"Well it's not my fault that you guys can't keep up to my level in show business." _

_"HOW THE HELL ARE WE IN A DIFFERENT LEVEL THAN YOU? I MEAN WE STARTED THE BAND ALL TOGETHER! THERE WAS NO DIFFERENCE! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A STUCK UP ASSHOLE, SON OF A BITCH?" I snapped._

_Youko, Ume, and I were all fed up the way she treated us. _She _was the one who spread all those rumors to the paparazzi to make her the star of our band._

_"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU MEGUMI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS MOST UNDERSTANDING! YOU WERE MY VERY FIRST FRIEND! OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU AND THE GIRLS AREN'T GOING TO APPRECIATE WHAT I DID FOR US, THEN FINE! I'M FUCKING GOING SOLO!" she screamed._

She stormed out of the dressing room and we cancelled the show. To make it even worse, there was a sneaky paparazzi and recorded the whole thing. We were kicked out of the management. But we worked our way back up with the help of her sister, Aki. Aki was closest with Ume. Since they were both quiet. Aki had chocolate waist-length hair with red eyes. She was quiet and mature. Aki would only open up to the three of us. Since Akane paid no attention to her at all. Once we broke out again as a new and refreshed band, we became the top band on all the music charts. That Akane's father ignored her and praised us instead. We got notes from him. Or we saw videos of him. But we could only see his figure. We only saw him as a shadow. But once the company became tight with money, her father took all the money from our families and we had to work harder for the sake of our families. He took captive of them. He used them as slaves or workers at his ranch somewhere in America. Through all our hard work, we only saw Akane once. That was when we went back to my home-town to visit Reijii. He was my very first love. The only one that I have ever had feelings for. The scene was just to horrifying.

_We arrived at the airport and decided to go to the park before we went to Reijii's house. Once we were there, I saw Akane sucking face with Reijii and he was ENJOYING IT. Tears were overflowing by now. _

_"REIJII YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" I yelled before chara-changing with Mayu and had mini needles around my wrist. I whipped it at his back and he fell backwards. His faced was filled with pure annoyance looking at the person who had disrupted **(**_**Is that how you spell it?)** _his pure love time. But once he got to my face his expression was priceless. It showed shock, anger, sadness, guilt, and betrayal. He promised me before we moved to Tokyo that he would never get another girl besides me. _

_"Hmph... Looks like your boyfriend thinks I'm better than you Megumi. So what are you going to do?" Akane asked me._

She chara-changed with her chara Yume and had a katana with her. I smirked. I stopped crying and my face held no expression at all. My eyes would have killed her if that 'looks could kill' can actually happen. I laughed without any humor. I had 5 daggers floating on each of my side and the scene got bloody. That Youko had to drag Ume away since it was too intense. One thing good about Mayu, was that she used part of her power to heal me. I threw two at Reijii for breaking my heart. I then faced Akane only to see that she faltered a bit. That was my chance. I threw three daggers at her. Two of them skinned her right arm and the third one striked through her shoulder. She still didn't give up. She charged at me with that tiny katana and I easily dodged it. Some people might of thought that I was crazy. But the park we went to was an abandoned one. I threw two more at her. One striked her other shoulder and she took it and she already had a blood stained shirt. I smirked at where the second landed on. She actually dodged it but when Reijii tried to sit up, it landed on the wall 1 millimeter away from his cheek.

_"Done yet? You two-timing bitch. You can't even hit me." _I stated to full of victory.

But what I didn't notice was that Akane changed weapons to instead of a katana, she had two swords. Akaned ran right behind me, but before I could react, she kicked me in the back. **Hard. **I fell face forward. I heard Ume's and Youko's scream in the distance. I staggered up and faced her again. Blood was already dripping from my mouth that I could taste the copper easily.

_"Ha, look at you now, to think you can actually b-beat me... Akane..." _She stated before she fainted from the major blood loss on both of her shoulders. Of course Mayu had to have a soft side so I healed her enough to stay a live but make a permanent mark to know that I defeated her.

That incident was long gone from my mind. It was then 3 months later where we met Amu. Her parents actually borrowed money from the company while her father was the head photographer and her mother was head of the magazine department. Once when they couldn't repay, the boss took her family and sent them to where our famillies were. But once Akane got a notice that the famous Hinamori Amu didn't have the perfect life that she thought of, she sent her hench men to get Amu into joining our band.

I thought, _That was definitely the time for Akane to move onto Ikuto to destroy Amu's life like she did to mine since I had that type of lifestyle to. Aki told me this on the phone while we were on our first concert on tour. _

* * *

**~Amu's POV~ **

Once Megumi-chan was done explaing, I looked at Ikuto to see that he was completely shocked.

"Wow... That was completely unexpected..." he said leaning back.

I rubbed Megumi's back comforting her since she was crying remembering the time with Reijii.

"I forgot to mention too... Reijii was brainwashed by X-day Inc. They filled fake memories that he worked for them and would do anything for them." she told me.

"I see... So that's what happened this afternoon..." Ikuto mumbled.

I snapped my head towards him, "Y-you s-saw what happened?" I asked shocked.

"Yes..."

"HOLY CRAP! MEG! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" I yelled at her.

"I... don't... know..." she said softly her eyes widening with new tears coming.

"I think I know what to do!" a voice behind us said.

* * *

**Megumi: OKAY! I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND ALL BUT CMON FUCK MY LIFE! I REALLY NEED TO GO SINCE THEY ARE CLOSING AND MY MOM MIGHT CHECK ON ME IN LIKE 5 MINUTES! GOOD THING I CAN RUN BACK HOME IN LIKE 1 MINUTE! MAYU DO THE HONORS PLEASE! -rushes out of library-**

**Mayu: Remember, you still have time to submit your characters with description of appearance and background. R & R!**


	7. Chapter 6: Michiko and Comfort!

**Megumi: Hai pplz ^^**

**Ikuto: o-o" You're abnormally happy today... What happened during this week?**

**Megumi: Well let's just say that I am not grounded... ^^**

**Amu: :O How?**

**Megumi: Well I aced all my tests and quizzes and I have straight A's so I'm free from not going anywhere... But I still can't get on during the weekdays...**

**Ikuto: Wow... Nerd...**

**Megumi: AM NOT! DX**

**Amu: I kinda agree...**

**Megumi: NOT YOU TOO AMU-CHAN!**

**Amu: owo" Well... Anyways, Megumi does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Megumi: Mou... You guys are mean... Anyways enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"I think I know what to do!" a voice said behind us._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Michiko and Comfort!**

Megumi and I both simultaneously said, "Oh no..."

"MEGUMI-TAN! AMU-TAN!" Michiko exclaimed.

"Megumi, is this _the _Michiko you were telling me about after we met Ichirou?" I whispered to her.

"Yep. But since I explained to her about you along with the gang, so she's comfortable around you guys." she whispered back.

I felt an arm around my shoulders and another went on Megumi's.

"I believe I have a solution." she smirked.

She walked around the couch and went down to Ikuto's level with her black hair in a ponytail like how Nagihiko used to do his.

Michiko smirked again and said, "Perfect."

She quickly ran out of the house and came back with a metal box.

"Erm... Michi, What are you going to do?" Megumi asked carefully.

"Oh~ Nothing~." She replied with her baggy t-shirt that said 'Too Smart 4 U' with nerdy glasses swaying from side to side, along with her blue gym shorts.

"Okay... Whatever you say..." Megumi said as she leaned against the couch.

"Alrighty then, Tsukiyomi-san. I need you to put this metal helmet on and just sit back and relax." she said as she set the helmet on his lap and went over to the box.

Michiko then took out a keyboard and started typing really fast.

"Okay... What do I do after?" Ikuto asked.

"Remember, I told you to freaking sit back and relax. It won't hurt at all..."

Michiko pressed a green button and Ikuto fell limp on the chair that he was sitting on.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MICHI?" Megumi exclaimed and jumped up over to see if Ikuto was alright.

"NOTHING! I just erased his memory of telling all about your families and all. But I _did_ leave your past and about Akane. So don't need to worry about your boss finding out." she said as she plopped down next to me.

"Amu-tan, Nice to meet you. I am Krikorosu Michiko. I am a tomboyish girl. But I am crazy and random sometimes. Haha... Anyways, this is my chara Katsumi. She was born from my dream to be able to protect those around me and be more feminine."

"Michi, it's nice to meet you to." I smiled.

"Okay, let's get the show on the road! I need to see Ichi and give him 17 nuggies since I missed his birthday."

"You haven't really changed have you?" Megumi asked as she stood up as well.

"Nope. Not. At. All."

"Well, I think everyone is still outside having the barbecue. So let's go and introduce you to them!" I exclaimed and stood up.

We all headed to the barbecue and I could already see Ichi on his other character and trying to seduce Rima. But then I see her grab a stray big branch and whack him on the head. I looked at Michiko and we both laugh.

"HEY MINNA! WE HAVE SOMEONE HERE THAT WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET!" I yelled out.

They all looked up at us and I saw Ichi do the 'oh no...' face.

"So... Who's this?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, this is Megumi, Youko, Ume, and Ichi's friend. Don't worry she already knows all you guys. Megumi already explained everything." I said.

"Oh... Okay."

"Eto... Can I see if I got everyone right?" Michiko ask softly sure.

Michiko walked up to Nagihiko and went close to his face.

"Hmmm... By the girly figures... You must be Fujisaki Nagihiko. Also known as Nadeshiko for 12 years and loves to dance." she stated.

"Erm... Right..." Nagihiko said being uncomfortable.

She then went in between Utau and Rima and put her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm... Uhuh..." She mumbled to her self checking out both girls. **(A/N: haha xD sorry i was bored so I decided to put that... xD ^^")**

"Okay. The shortie is Rima and the Pigtails is Utau."

"OH! What about me? Who am I?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Your hyper, so you must be Yaya." she replied and messed up the top of her head.

"Mou... Michiko-tan..." Yaya said as she plopped back down onto the log.

"Yaya don't like getting rubbed on the head..."

"Haha... Sorry Yaya..."

Michiko stepped up to Tadase and asked bluntly, "You're a girl. Why is your name Tadase then?"

She walked up to Kukai and locked him in a head lock and gave him a nuggie. "And you're Kukai."

We cracked up at the facial expression that Tadase had once Michiko walked away towards Kukai. He was actually blushing and a bit angry... I was kinda afraid of that... But okay.

"So... Where's Ichi? I need to give him 18 punches since I missed his 18th birthday." Michiko said while searching the shore line.

I could see his Silver hair behind a huge pile of rocks and I think I saw Michiko smirk and run all the way over there and tackled him.

* * *

**~Michiko's POV~**

I smirked as I saw where Amu was looking at and ran as fast as I could over there. Once I saw Ichi in view, I ran the fastes as I could and tackled him.

"Woah, Michi... Who knew you could be so feisty ne?" he smirked.

"Eh?" I said.

I then looked down at the position we were in. He was below me and I was on top with both of my hands on the both sides of his head.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP ICHI!" I exclaimed.

I punched him as hard as I can. "That's 1. 17 more to go Ichi..." I said evilly.

"Oh...Shit..." He said as he tried to run for his life.

_So I knocked out the Inner Ichi huh? Well let's just see if he could live through my punches... _I thought as I chased him.

* * *

**~Megumi's POV~ **

"Ah... Young love..." I sighed as I watched the scene.

"Eh? What do you mean Hyuuga?" Kukai-baka asked me.

"Oh you didn't know? I thought it was kinda obvious... Michi loves Ichirou..." I said as i tilted my head to the right and put my right pointer finger on my chin.

"EH?" He exclaimed.

"It's true." Ume said softly.

"They do look like a good couple..." Utau said looking at the pair,

"(OW! MICHI! STOP!) (HELL NO!) So... Where's (OW!) Tsukiyomi-san (THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!) anyways?" Rima asked.

I sweatdropped and said, "He's knocked out in the living room... Let's just say he pissed Michi off..."

"Oh. Okay." She replied bluntly.

"OH NO! THEY ALREADY HAVE MEMBERS FOR THE OTHER BAND!" Youko exclaimed looking at her phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I ran to her side and looked at the text from Akemi.

**Text:**

_Girls, the boss has now formed the new band. Be careful. Haru told me that they are going to stay at the villa two doors down from you guys._

_I head they are dangerous. Please. Just Please. Be careful and have everyone together. They also have charas. They're arriving tomorrow. So try and befriend them._

_~Akemi_

"Dammit..." I said.

"What is it Megumi-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"The band is coming here tomorrow and will be two doors down. Let's try and befriend them.." I said to the group.

"Hmmm... I heard from Akemi-chan that... Oh you know... That they _are _dangerous!" Amu exclaimed.

"It's alright... I have Mayu with us. I vow to protect everyone." I said solemnly. **(is that how you spell it? IDK... ==") **

"By now... I think Tsukiyomi-kun is up..." Michiko thought out loud with a half-dead Ichirou next to her.

I looked at my watch and said to everyone, "Okay, let's go into the living room and assign rooms. Since it is really late."

We all agreed and went inside. And what Michi said was true. Ikuto was already there leaning against the couch rubbing his head.

"Damn... I have a killer headache..." he mumbled.

"Oh suck it up." Utau replied.

"Okay. Okay. Enough with the sibling bonding and everyone take a seat."

"Here are the rooms..." I trailed off.

* * *

**~Amu's POV~**

I heard Megumi trail off and go into deep thinking. She then clapped her hands and smirked.

"Okay! Here's the list."

" Me, Ume, and Youko."

"Kukai and Utau."

"Tadase and Lulu."

"Nagihiko and Rima."

"Kairi and Yaya."

"Ichi and Michi."

"and... Finally, Ikuto and Amu."

_Shit. _

Since I was standing on the other side of Ikuto, I looked at him and I saw him smirk.

_FUCK MY LIFE!_ I thought.

I sighed and grabbed the key to the room and headed upstairs to the room that showed the number 1.

I opened the door and ran straight towards the bed.

"Amu-chan, daijoubo?" Miki asked.

I turned up and stared at the ceiling with my arms spread out.

"I guess... But since I know that Ichi secretly loves Michi and won't admit it... I'll call off the plan and just go back how things were..." I sighed.

"That's a good idea. But what I noticed is that the Inner Ichi only comes out the most when it's with Michiko.." Miki said rubbing her chin.

"Well, Whatever decision you make Amu-chan, We are always going to support you know matter what!" Ran exclaimed then started cheering for me.

"Yeah nya~ It'll be awesome to how it was before I was born nya~" Hiroko said while floating above my face.

"Amu-chan, just believe in yourself and I know you can make it through.." Dia added softly.

"It'll be alright desu~!" Suu exclaimed

I sighed and continued staring at the ceiling. Then I heard the door close.

_Oh great... _I thought.

"My Amu... Who knew you wore strawberry pattern panties..." Ikuto said as he leaned against the door.

"What the hell?" I yelled. He pointed down and I saw that my shorts were sagging a bit and it showed my underwear.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" I exclaimed as I quickly pulled up my shorts and blushed.

He chuckled and laid down next to me. I turned my head and asked, "So, how's your relationship with Akane?"

"Why should I tell you?" he replied staring at the ceiling.

"I dunno."

"Hmmm... How's _your_ relationship?" he asked with a bit of an edge on the your part.

"I plan on breaking it off. Since I know he loves both me and Michi. But I know he loves Michi more. So I'll give them the chance to be together..." I said softly.

"Oh..."

"Yep. Now tell me about Akane!" I insisted.

"Fine. It's simple. We broke up." he said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

After he said that, there was a 5 minute streak of awkward silence, until Megumi burst the door open.

"Oh yah, just telling you, in a few minutes there'll be a hurricane for tonight only... Mayu somehow sensed it." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How would she know?" Ikuto asked smirking getting into a sitting position.

"Look outside your window." she replied pointing at it.

We both looked over and the sky was indeed clouded with a light drizzle.

_SHIT..._

"Oh yah, Tsukiyomi, I need to speak with you.

"O...kay...?" he said uncerntainly and went out the room.

* * *

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Once the both of us were out of the room, I turned to her and asked, "What do you want?"

"I just need you to help me with something. Just for tonight." she asked desperately.

"And if I don't?" I smirked.

"Then I'll show Amu-chan your album of all the sneaky pictures you took of her without even noticing."

"What the fuck? How'd you know?" I asked shock

"Cause, I'm your living Nightmare."

"Fine. Fine. Tell me."

"Let's just say that there was an incident over the tour. It was durring a hurricane and our bus got flooded. The water got up to our heads and with Amu being the shortest, I had to get Youko to chara-change and hold onto Amu so she won't drown. I chara-changed and tried to break open the door since one of the windows cracked. But it took over 10 minutes and we were all underwater. Ume was helping Youko. But Amu still ended losing her breath and I had to use Mayu's help to heal her after we all got out of the bus and into shelter." She explained quickly.

"Oh..."

"So whenever there's a storm, Amu always gets flashbacks of what happened and I _need_ you to comfort her sicne Ume is the same case but not with the passing out. Both of them were the most fragile out of the four of us."

"Okay." I said.

"Good."

Megumi then walked back downstairs and into the room they were staying in. I sighed and walked back into our room.

Once I got into the room, I saw Amu under the room shivering and heard her whimpers. Her charas were frantically trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. I looked out the window, and I saw that the storm or hurricane already started. I sighed again and took my place next to her under the covers. I slithered my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. I whispered soothing words into her ear and kissed her forehead. Or I would rub circles on her stomach or just hold her tight to me. She turned around and snuggled closer to me with her head in the crook of my neck. She whimpered one last time and softly said 'Thank you Ikuto..' before falling asleep. I felt relieved and fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**Megumi: Ah, some Amuto fluff...**

**Ikuto: Not Enough though...**

**Megumi: Well sorry... Anyways, I will introduce the new bandmembers in 2 chapters from now since the next chapter will be info about the characters.**

**Amu: Nice.**

**Megumi: I needa leave in like 2 Minutes since I need to go to a wedding, so Mayu do the honors por favor! -leaves room to get ready fast-**

**Mayu: -sighs- R&R! Oh ya, she would like to thank all her reviewers!**


	8. Bonus: Character Description

**Megumi: Here is the bonus chapter with the Characters in It! Oh yah, Amu and the guardians and Lulu are 16 Kukai and Utau are 17 Kairi and Yaya are 15.**

* * *

**Hyuuga Megumi:**

**Age: 17**

**Profile: Waist length raven black hair, blood red eyes, and porcelain skin. Wears her mother's earring all the time. Here is the link for how the earrings look like: ****.**** How she technically looks like: ****.com/user_images/P/Piratica/1125626225_**

**Personality: Cool, short-tempered, violent, shows her soft and caring side to those who are close to her. Possessive when angry. Known as the Ange's Devil or the Devil's Angel**

**Background: Her parents were Sakura Akio and Suzume. They were killed in a car accident and she is now living with relatives. Since the company took them, her chara Mayu was born in her wish to protect those who are close to her. Her first friends are Youko and Ume. They all met from Megumi saving them.**

**Chara: Mayu**

**Description: Looks like Megumi but with white eyes and looks like a mini female grim reaper.**

**Kinomoto Youko**

**Age: 16 **

**Profile: Violet purple hair but lighter than Nagihiko's and the hairstyle is Alice's from Twilight, Ice blue eyes, with pale skin. Wears a necklace that her mother gave to her for her birthday before she was taken by Easter and was passed down for generations. Here is the link for the necklace: ****How she looks like: ****.**** (Just imagine her hair longer)**

**Personality: Care-free and dense at most times. When it comes to serious times and comforting times, she tells meaningful advice that her mother had always told her. Really hyper but gentle. Only violent when those who are close to her are getting hurt.**

**Background: Her parents divorced when she was only just 3 years old and her mother took care of her and is an only child. She learned to be independent and carefree since she never wanted to ever get severely hurt like her father did. She is the very first friend that Megumi has made in elementary school and has never been separated ever since.**

**Chara: Mao **

**Description: Looks like Youko and ****wore a hip-hop kind of thing. Like a hoodie and baggy pants with earphones.**

**Yamamoto Ume:**

**Age: 16**

**Profile: Sorry I couldn't really think of how to describe Ume-chan, so just think of Minami Iwasaki from Lucky Star. But is more of a tomboy-ish girl **

**Personality: Quiet and self-consious but sometimes very straight-forward.**

**Background: Her family was always at work so she's always alone. By known of this, she was picked on everyday. But one day, she was being cornered by 4 older kids in her classed in the corner of the quad that was in their elementary school. From the time when the leader of the group was about to pull her hair, Megumi and Youko were there and beat them to a pulp and always defended Ume whenever she was in trouble. So that's how she and the two of them became friends.**

**Chara: Shun**

**Description: Has a traditional Kimono and has a cherry blossom patterned fan. **

**Name: Yuusuki Valentine**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: cold, uncaring, stoic, polite, kind, sweet**

**Appearance: Midnight black hair (ikuto style), piercing crimson red eyes, 5'11, 4 piercings on each ear**

**Background: Yuusuki and his mom had been abused by his dad ever since he was 6. His mother had saved him at the age of 10,when his dad was away. Yuusuki hated being so helpless when his mother was in pain. he vows to protect all girls/women from scum, like his father. which is why he hates men with a passion, despite being one himself. He only shows his vulnerable side to women, Especially Kisarano. He plans to propose to Kisa soon. He chara changes when a guy nears Kisa, pulling out Cerberus- his gun. He finds comfort in singing, writing lyrics, and playing guitar.**

**Chara: Nero- his gunslinger chara was born from his will to protect girls/women (looks like 'Vincent Valentine'. look for pic on google)**

**Name: Kisarano or Kisa Yotsuba**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: female**

**Personality: sweet, kind, shy, loud, thief-ish**

**Appearance: midnight black/brown hair, soft grey-purple eyes, 5,5",4 piercings on each ear**

**Background: Her mother died in an accident when she was 2. her father abused her since she was 4,up until Yuusuki saved her when he was 12 and she was 11. She is just scared around guys/men. The only exception is Yuusuki- her boyfriend. She chara changes when she's by herself with an unfamiliar guy, pulling out her Conformer- a shuriken. She finds comfort in singing, and playing the drums.**

**Chara: Yuffie - her ninja chara, born from Kisa's will to show strength, stealth, thievery, and humor. (looks like 'Yuffie Kisaragi' in Dirge of Cerberus outfit. look up pic on google)**

**Name: Hiiragi Sky**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: 4'9, has wavy shoulder length hair that is a light blue and fades to white at the tips and she has bright blue eyes and tan-ish skin**

**Personality: extremely hyper, loving, bubbly, she loves her airhorn and/or laughing gas tank. She does NOT like awkward moments at ALL so she uses her airhorn. She is loyal, but it's hard for her when its something bad.**

**Background: She and her brother were both abandoned from their families and are very strong since they both survived together 1 month before finding a family willing to take them in. Which was their aunt. The siblings lost their charas but still can see them.**

**Name: Hiiragi Skylar**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: hair is in a style blown to the side and dark blue hair but it is darker than Ikuto's, he as dark grey-ish blue-ish eyes. He has pale-ish skin, and wears glasses. **

**Personality: is clever, quiet, loyal, mature, and loyal. He has a monotone-ish voice, he never really smiles or blushes**

**Name: Sora Kimizu**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: platinum white spiked up hair, piercing green eyes, black attire**

**Personality: cold, a flirt, smirk-y, violent when need be, considerate of others feeling, quiet**

**Background: he was orphaned after both his parents went missing. He was treated as an outsider, never looked at twice. Many feared him for his violent nature. He was never accepted, which explains why he is so cold. But, in reality, he's really just a sweet, shy, and lonely guy who wants to be accepted. Sora carry's a white rose a girl has given him. She was the first person who ever accepted him. 'I love you Sora, and ever stop smiling okay? 'Was the last thing she said before she left.**

**Chara: Akuma- his cat chara. Looks like Yoru but with longer shaggier hair but with graying silver-ish hair. But his outfit if pure black. Born from his will to make friends. He yearns attention and doesn't want to be alone anymore.**

**Name: Kirari or Kira Shizuko**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: black waist length hair, mako blue eyes, blue &black attire**

**Personality: hyper, loud, sweet, kind, carefree**

**Background: she lives with her grandmother since her parents died in a house fire. She wears dog tags in honor of her father & always carry's a white rose which was her mothers favorite. She finds you should live life to its fullest which explains her carefree attitude. Kira has fallen in love with Sora. After a year spent together, she left him, her final words 'I love you Sora, never stop smiling, okay?' Since her grandma had fallen ill and they had to moved.**

**Chara: Kerei- her femenine chara. Kira was known as a tomboy and wanted to ****change.**

**Name: Yumiko Ichirou**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Nagihiko's hair but silver with crimson red eyes and pale skin.**

**Personality: Has a sexual inner character but is really like Kukai and Nagihiko mixed.**

**Background: related to Megumi from his Mother's side. His parents split when he was 6 and has been independent ever since. He lives with his Mother and takes care of the house.**

**Name: Michiko Krikorosu**

**Age: same age as Amu and rest.**

**Past: she was only five when her family was killed in a car accident and ****Ichirou's family took her in being a close family friend. Not wanting to be a ****burden to them she wad either studying her butt off, practicing martial arts or ****making pastries for her new family. Michiko never met Amu because she was ****taken to a boarding school for people who wanted to be patissiere/patissire at ****the age of twelve. She knows about Ichirou's sensitiveness towards girls and ****she thinks it's pretty cool. She's back now after graduating the school, being**  
**the youngest to become a world renowned patissiere.**

**Peronality: When you first meet her she doesn't talk much and when she's ****around other people she doesn't know she'll either whisper into a person's ear ****who she knows or just stay quiet. But once she starts warming up she's a huge ****tomboy and is probably the last person you want to mess with. She's also ****really crazy and random at times and is pretty oblivious. She's not one to be ****open about crushes on boys and such because she has this crush on Ichirou and ****she doesn't give the slightest hint of if she does or not. She loves to smile ****and can be perverted at times. She also hates shopping and would rather stay ****with guys than girls most of the time.**

**Appearance: raven black hair with navy blue streaks in a different up-do ****everyday and silver eyes. Wears either basketball shorts, cargos that go to ****her knees or just baggy jeans for pants. For shirts it's usually just a ****random T-shirt with a cool quote on it eg. "Get smarter an then I'll try being ****nice" somtimes she'll wear a tanktop with a plaid shirt unbuttoned over top or ****just the tank top. Wears low cut converse and black fingerless leather gloves. ****Main colours are black, blue, grey and purple.**

**Chara: Katsumi**

**Appearance: looks almost exactly like Michiko but has purple streaks instead ****of blue. Wears a white gi with a black belt and her hair is up in a pony tail ****always and has a katana at her waist. Egg is black and purple with a katana on ****it.**

**Personality: Katsumi was born out of Michiko's dream to protect those she ****holds dear and to be more feminine, so she is quite protective. Katsumi also ****likes sticking with boys and like Michiko is a tom boy but you can tell she is ****more girly than Michiko.**

* * *

**Megumi: Well there ya go! Ja Ne~ **


	9. Chapter 7

Megumi: Yo pplz! This chapter will be kinda rushed since today's the day of my birthday party xD hell yah! oh yah, my birthday was like on September 15.

**Amu: Sweet. **

**Ikuto: Well... Meg does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Megumi: That was short... owo Oh wells... ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Amu's POV~**

I snuggled closer to the warmth that was surrounding me that I didn't want to get up.

"Wow... I didn't know that you could be this affectionate this early in the morning..." a voice said from the source of my warmth.

_Oh crap I forgot..._

"Shut up Ikuto..." I mumbled and turned the other way.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't be so mean..." he said while snuggling me.

I was about to get up with Ikuto still clinging onto me when...

"OI BEDHEADS BREAKF-" Megumi shouted while barging in.

She stared wide-eyed at us.

"What?"

"HOLY SHIT! IF YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX LOCK THE DOOR! she exclaimed before closing the door.

"What the hell Megumi?" I exclaimed.

I felt Ikuto smirk from behind and I looked at the position we were in. I was on a kneeling position and Ikuto was behind me. His head was still snuggling at the crook of my neck and his arms were locked around my waist.

I blushed a very dark red.

"I-KU-TO! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

"Man my ears hurt.. Could you get any louder?"

"Just shut up and get off of me!"

"No" he replied while snuggling closer to me.

I sighed and elbowed him in the stomach. He let go and I jumped off the bed.

_Success!_

I quickly ran downstairs and took my seat next to Megumi-chan.

"So, what's today's schedule?" I asked once everyone was seated and eating Megumi's famous strawberry waffles.

Megumi tapped the fork against her chin and said, "After we meet the band, we have a concert to do. I'll be opening up with the new song I've written and then we start it off."

"Yay!" Youko-chan exclaimed as she stuffed more waffles in her mouth.

After everyone finished breakfast, we headed to the house.

Once we got there, Ume rang the doorbell and a girl with midnight black-brown hair with soft grey-purple eyes opened the door.

"You must be M.A.Y.U. Come inside. My band and I have been waiting for you. I know you have a concert to go to, so let's make the introductions quick so we get to know each other more." She replied.

"Sure okay. Let's go minna." Megumi said while taking off her shoes and heading down the hall.

We all went inside and sat in the living room.

There were five other people there as well. The girl who greeted us at the door did her introduction first. "Watashi wa Yotsuba Kisarano. Demou, you guys can call me Kisa. Then there is Valentine Yuusuki, Hiiragi Sky and Skylar, Kimizu Sora, and finally Shizuko Kirari. Demou, you can call Kirari Kira."

We all said hello and Megumi introduced us. After all the introductions, I noticed that Sky and Yaya got along great. Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Sora, Yuusuki, and Skylar were all talking about random sports. Kira and Kisa were talking to Ume, Megumi, and Youko. While Rima and I just shift to random groups to talk to.

After 3 hours of talking Megumi noticed that we were running late so we all said a quick good bye and headed towards Tokyo Dome.

* * *

**~After getting there, getting yelled at their manager, and getting through make-up, it was time for the show~**

**

* * *

**

"Damn I'm nervous..." Youko mumbled.

"It's fine." Ume comforted her.

"Megumi! It's time for your solo."

I sadly looked at Megumi from my mirror knowing what's going to happen tonight.

"Wakarimashita." she replied softly.

"-sigh- Well this is the start of the boss' plans..." She trailed off before going on stage.

* * *

**~Megumi's POV~**

I sighed while coming out of the dressing room. I hated doing this, but it's for my family. Plus we told Utau, Nagi, and Rima about the plan so the group's ready..

While on the west wing of the stage I waited for the announcer to announce my name.

_"Ladies and Gentleman! Proud to present from M.A.Y.U.! Hyuuga Megumi with her new song Love is War!" _

I made my way to the center of the stage and signalled the band to start.

**Love is War by Miku Hatsune (I do not own)**

_Mou ikiba na wa _

_Koni koi no netsuryou _

_AHH..._

From just singing the first verse, the crowd is going wild. But I barely hear it, my mind was filled with all the memories of me and Reijii. Dark thoughts filled my mind. I put more emotion into it.

_Haiiro no kumo_

_MONOCHROME no kesonu _

_Hizashi wa kageri_

_Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku_

_Aa, sekai ga nijin de _

_Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante _

_Wakatteru _

_Kedo dou sureba ii no_

_Doushitara _

_Dou Sureba _

_Baka da na _

_Watashi_

I felt al the anger boiling and all the sadness coming out. Why did you have to fall into the trap Reijii? Why? You don't know how many scars that are on my heart. My right foot was stomping with the beat and I'm banging my head back and forthe. The crowd was growing wild and more wild. I made a sadistic smirk. The memory of me almost killing Akane filled my mind. Playing over and over again.

_Hajimeru no yo_

_Kore wa sensou_

_Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante_

_Setsu naru koi_

_Sore wa tsumi_

_Misete ageru _

_Watashi no omoi wo _

I looked at the crowd to see that I already summoned 60 x-eggs. I made a rueful smirk and began to sing again knowing that Utau and the others are already on it.

_Saken da mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no_

_Dore dake senobi shitatte_

_Kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora _

_Zenzen niawanai_

_Kimochi ga osaerare nakute_

_Doushitara_

_Dou sureba_

_Naite nanka_

_Nain dakara ne _

_Daisuki_

Even though while writing this song, I promised myself that I would not cry. But now my bangs are covering my eyes and tears are streaming out. My head is pounding. My heart is breaking. I hate this. Fuck all of this. Screw it all... Why did my family have to get into this?

_Tataku no yo _

_HEART wo ute _

_Shudan nante eran de rarenai_

_SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

_Geigeki youi _

_Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu _

_Koi wa moumoku_

_Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no... _

Once the song ended, about 100 x-eggs were already caged by the manager. I stood there. In the middle of the stage gasping for breath. The crowd roaring with applause. I spoke into the mic, "This was written for my special someone who fucking broke my heart. Well now, I don't give a fucking care since I got over him... Thank you.." After that, I ran off the stage and into my dressing room trying to get my emtions settled down.

* * *

**Megumi: Sorry for not updating in a while and it was kinda rushed Dx school's been a major btch to me!**

**Ikuto: Tch. You're just too lazy...**

**Megumi: O am not! I have volleyball, student council, group dance, tae kwan do, voice, violin, guitar and piano lessons, then i also have early training for softball... Hmm... Oh yeah! i also have home ec with my aunt, dirt biking with my cousins, then erm... choir!**

**Amu: O_O" wow that's a lot of activities**

**Megumi: I know ^^ but im kinda getting used to that! haha anyways I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! REALLY TRULY SORRY~~~ GOMENASAI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Ikuto do the honors**

**Ikuto: =_=" R & R please**


	10. Chapter 8:Meg's Dif and New Guy

**Megumi: Hey guys! Gomen for the late update... My schedule finally cleared a bit so I now have time to update! ^^**

**Ikuto: Not really, you plan to wake up earlier than usual just to update *smirks***

**Megumi: Shut the fuck up... I'm not in the mood.**

**Amu: So, how's life?**

**Megumi: Fucked up Amu. Fucked up...**

**Amu: o.o" Okay then... While Megumi is going to her punching bag, Please enjoy the story!**

****

* * *

~Chapter 8~ .:Amu's POV:.

.~.~.Megumi's Different and the Mysterious Guy~.~.

I stared at Megumi as she ran to her dressing room.. I looked at Youko and Ume and they signalled me to go on ahead and start my song. I took one more look at Megumi's dressing room and sighed. I walked up to the mic and told the audience, "While Megumi's dressing up, I'll be singing one of my songs from our new album." I nodded at the girls and they started playing. I looked at the audience to find that the other band was hear and they had sinister smirks on their faces. Ume's eyes widened and I found Akane in the front row. _Oh shit... _Whatever happens we have to be ready. I gulped and started singing.

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (I do not own)**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

I looked back at the girls to see that Megumi was back and breathing hard. There was something different about her, but I just can't put my hand on it. I faced back at the audience and said,"We'll be right back minna-san! We're just gonna change and we'll be rocking out with our new song The world is mine!"

We all ran off the stage and we surrounded Megumi as she plopped down onto the couch in our dressing room.

"What the hell happened? You look pale right now!" Youko exclaimed.

I was shocked... I haven't seen Youko this concerned or angry.

"It's fine. Really. Let's get changed for our last song. This is only our mini concert." Megumi stated.

I sent her another doubted look and nodded.

After two minutes in make-up and 1 minute for dressing up, I studied myself in the mirror. I had a similar outfit to Utau's high school uniform but more punkish. I had blood red cowboy shorts under the skirt since it was to short. And instead of black long-sleeves, there was nothing there. The corset was a hot pink color and I had ballet flats. I nodded in approval. I looked at the girls and they had the same outfits but different colors. Megumi's was silver and black. Ume's was a light and dark green. While Youko's was a soft purple and blue.

"Let's go." Megumi stated as she walked out of the dressing room. But what worried me the most about her was the fact that there was no life in her eyes. Like she was being controlled.

Youko, Ume, and I all sent worried glances at each other and followed her out of the dressing room. Once everyone was outside, we noticed that Akane was talking to Megumi. They were shouting at each other. But it looked like Megumi won and she just made her way to her guitar. We tensed and just went to our places. We looked at each other and nodded. The four of us started playing and Megumi and I stepped up to the mics and started singing.

**The World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. (I do not own. If you want to listen, I prefer you listen to the Zatsune Miku and Akita Neru version. Oh yeah _This is Amu This is Megumi _This is together)**

**_sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA _  
_souyu atsukai KOKORO ete __yone _**

_sono ichi _  
_itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kiga tsuku koto _  
_sono ni _  
_chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? _

**_sono san _  
_watashi no hito koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_  
_wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka site! _  
**

**_betsuni wagamama nante itte nain dakara _  
**

**_kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte _**

_sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA _  
_kiga tsuite ne e ne e _

**_mataseru nante rongai yo _  
**

**watashi wo dare dato omotteruno?  
**

**_mou! nandaka amai mono ga tabetai! _  
_ima suguni yo? _**

Oh, check one two...Ahhhhhh!

**_ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho _  
_monku wa yurushi masen no _  
_anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... _**

_a, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatteru desho? _  
_mukae ni kite wakattara kashizuite tewo totte _

**_"OHIME-SAMA"_ **

**_tte_ **

**_betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara _  
_demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? _**

_sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA _  
_kiga tsuite hora hora _

**otete ga aite masu  
mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
**

_**mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku **_****

Oh!

_zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa... _

_ichigo no notta Shortcake _  
_kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding _  
_minna, minna gaman shimasu _  
_wagamama na ko dato omowanai de _

**_watashi datte yareba dekiru mon _  
**

**atode koukai suru wayo  
**

**touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
**

**_chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? _  
_fui ni dakishime rareta kyuuni sonna eh? _  
**

_**"HIKARERU abunai yo" **_

**sou itte soppo muku kimi  
kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo  
Oh, Hey Baby, Ahhhh!**

After the song, everyone was cheering and surrounding Megumi were at least 1,000 x-eggs. Our eyes widened. But Megumi just walked off the stage. I cast a worried glance at Youko and Ume and they understood what I was trying to say. I stepped up to the mic and announced that the concert was over and we'll be doing our meet and greet in ten minutes. The announcer came back on and said,"Thank you minna-san! Give one more round of applause to Megumi, Atsuko, Youko, and Ume!"

I made my way off the stage and went to where the meet and greet was at. Youko and Ume were signalling me to come over to them while Megumi was just playing with her sharpie.

I sat down inbetween Megumi and Youko. Then Youko started the talking, "Why the hell did she do that? Something is wrong. I know that this isn't the Megumi that we know."

Ume and I nodded in agreement. Then Akemi came in and said that we'll be doing the meet and greet now. I saw Utau and Rima being flung out by the x-eggs outside. I feel so useless right now I wish I could help them.

"OKAY MINNA-SAN! FORM A LINE AND WE'LL LET IN ONE AT A TIME!" Akemi yelled out.

_This is going to take a while..._ I thought.

* * *

**~After 3 hours of signing autographs~**

I whispered to Youko, "I swear, my hand is going to fall off any minute."

She chuckled and whispered back, "I think my hand is numb..."

I took a glance at the door and saw that Michi was helping out Utau with a group of 50 x-eggs.

I silently prayed,_ Please let all of them be okay..._

"Next!" Akemi yelled.

She looked back at us and said, "This is the last person."

She faced the person and said, "C'mon in."

The person who stepped in had chocolate brown-orange hair with light brown eyes. He had a black dress shirt with black jeans and converse. Ume gasped silently and signed her name on the poster. Youko avoided contact with the guy and just signed her name. I signed my name in thought, _who is this guy?_ He paused at Megumi, staring at her. He seemed to be looking for something. He snapped his fingers and found what he was looking for. While Megumi signed her name, he went behind her and unclapsed **(is that how you spell it?) **the necklace. Megumi stopped in the middle of signing her name and just paused. I shook her shoulder and she faced me. The blank look was gone and tears were streaming down her face. She looked behind her and she gasped.

She then whispered,"Chris...?"

* * *

**Megumi: I know I didn't mention that much of Michi or the new band... It was just that this idea struck into my head while I was at volleyball practice and right when I got home I immediately started typing this chapter xD**

**Ikuto: I wasn't in it...**

**Amu: Maybe you didn't fit in this chapter ;P**

**Ikuto: You better put that tounge away or I might do something to it... *licks ear***

**Amu: O/O WHAT THE HELL IKUTO! YOU MOTHER-FER**

**Ikuto: *looks at Megumi* What happened to her stuttering? Since when did she use colourful words?**

**Megumi: ^^" Ehehehehe about that... Erm... BAI EVERYONE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME R&R *runs away***

**Ikuto: MEGUMI! *runs after her***

**Mayu: Anyways... Megumi would like to thank all her reviewers that have supported her into continuing I'm Back and I'm Yours. **

**I**

**WANT**

**YOU**

**TO**

**PRESS**

**THAT**

**SMEXY **

**BUTTON **

**THAT**

**WANTS **

**COOKIES!**


	11. Chapter 9:Meg Saves Amu & Dif Mayu

**Megumi: Hey guyz! Just felt like updating again xD haha**

**Ikuto: What's up with you?**

**Megumi: Nothing really xP**

**Amu: Megumi-chan, are you okay? Cuz usually you'd be killing him by now**

**Megumi: Well, when I'm running a high fever, I'm kind of... How can I put this... Less violent**

**Ikuto: So what would you do if I read your journal?**

**Megumi: Well since I'm not feeling good right now, I'd forgive you... But if i was normal, then I'd kill you right now. = w =**

**Ikuto: o.o"**

**Amu: Well anyways... Please enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 9~ .:Megumi's POV:.**

.~.~.Megumi saves the Herione and Mysterious Mayu ~.~.

My eyes widened. I mean I haven't seen Chris ever since middle school. He smirked and opened his arms. I immediately ran into his arms and hugged him. He ushered me comforting words and I eventually calmed down. I leaned into his hug and enjoyed the warmth that he gave me. That is until someone cleared their throat. I jumped slightly and got out of his hug. I looked at my shoes knowing that there's a tiny bit of blush on my cheeks.

**~Amu's POV~ **

I sighed at the scene in front of me. But I think I need some explanations from Megumi. So I cleared my throat and she immediately got out of the hug. I looked at her closely. Looking at her shoes.. Avoiding eye contact... The slightest blush on her cheeks... Wait what? The Hyuuga Megumi is... blushing? I looked at Youko and Ume. They were also trying to hide their laughter too. But once the three of us looked at each other, we all bursted out laughing. She glared at us and pouted. I wiped away the tears from too much laughter and looked up at her.

"It's not that funny..." she grumbled. Chris chuckled and hugged her from behind. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sent a glare that said, 'Don't you dare say anything' I nodded slightly. I was about to say something until something crashed into the glass doors. Youko shrieked. I looked at the direction of the crash. It was Yaya in her chara-nari with Pepe.

"YAYA DAIJOUBOU?" I exclaimed as I ran to her side.

"Yaya don't feel good... Yaya wants to go to sleep Amu-chii..." she trailed off.

"Ume! Get Shun and chara-nari! I need you to heal Yaya!" I exclaimed.

"Miki! Watashi no Kokoro, UNLOCK!" I yelled with Youko and Megumi.

"Chara-nari Amulet Spade!"

"Chara-nari Hip-hop Dream!" yelled Youko.

"Chara-nari Deathly Singer!" Megumi yelled.

Youko had a baby blue v-neck with lavender ripped jeans. She had a headband with a microphone on top. Youko also had blue and purple high top converse and her mother's necklace. To top it all off, she had similar headphones like Nagi's but lighter purple and blue and purple striped arm warmers. She also has a remixer table in front of her.

I then looked at Megumi. Megumi's hair was the darkest black I have ever seen. She wore a pure black cardigan with black leather skinny jeans. Her shoes were black checkered high tops and her mother's earrings were now skulls. Her waist-length hair was now turned into two high ponytails like Utau's. She also seemed to have black leather fingerless gloves and a demonic cloak. Five daggers were floating on each side of her.

Youko and I looked at each other and nodded. We ran to the scene where everyone else was and my eyes widened at the scene. It seemed that the concert was broadcasted throughout all of Tokyo and that all the Guardians are struggling to purify all of them without the help of me. I sighed. No one noticed that Youko and I were there so I yelled out, "Colorful Canvas!"

It seemed that it distracted all of the x-eggs that were surrround us, but more kept coming. I looked back to see that Megumi was waiting for Chris to do something, but I don't know what...

"Amu, look out!" I heard Rima yell. But once I turned back, my vision became blank and all I heard was someone calling my name.

**~Megumi's POV~**

I noticed that Youko-chan and Amu-chan went to the fight to help the others. But I noticed that Chris hadn't chara-naried. **(Is that how you spell it?) **I looked back at him and asked,"Where's Hayato?"

"I'm right here." I heard Hayato say.

He floated out from Chris' pocket and went on his shoulder.

"So how come you're not chara-naried?" I asked.

"Why should I? I mean I don't know that much about your group. I only know about Youko and Ume. But still..." he trailed off.

My eyes widened out how much he changed. I glared at him. My bangs were covering my eyes and I swear to not let my tears fall.

"Amu, look out!" I heard Rima yell and I turned to see that Amu was hit by a huge plasma ball created by the x-eggs. I looked more closely to see that she was bleeding. My eyes widened and now I held no emotion. I turned back to Chris and now my eyes bored into his. Then I said, "Fine, be like that. I see how it is. I guess you never got my letter saying that Easter fucking got my fucking family. So my only fucking family right now are my friends Chris. I can't believe you turned out to be a piece of shit after all these years.. To think that I- You know what? Forget what I was planning to say. You can just rot into the darkest pits in hell. Ja Na." I said to him before I made my way to the battle.

_'Megumi... You have to hurry... Amu's life is almost ending...' _Mayu's voice told me.

I increased my speed and two swords appeared in my hands. Another ball was going to be flung at her and I made it just in time to cross my swords and block the attack.

_'We have to use our most powerful attack Megumi, then we have to heal her.' _Mayu's voice said.

I knew it was a major risk, but I knew that I had to do it. For the sake of Amu and for the sake of everyone else that is fighting. Since they are my family now.

"Wakarimashita." I said.

"Screeching Scream!" I yelled.

Even though it was a battle attack, it could also heal all of these x-eggs. I can feel most of my power being drowned out but I held some for healing Amu. After the attack was done, all the eggs thanked me and flew away. I looked at everyone and their mouths were gaping. I sighed and I kneeled down beside Amu. I took some calming breathes and placed my hand on Amu's heart.

"Bloody Heal." I softly said. Red streaks of blood come out of me and surrounded us. It flew back into me and I transferred all my energy to her.

_'She's fine now' _

"Good..." I trailed off.

Everyone ran toward us and strangled us in a huge group hug.

"Okay everyone! Enough with the mushy stuff and let go of me!" I yelled.

They all chuckled and let go. I turned to Ikuto and demanded him,"Go bring Amu to your room."

"And what if I don't?" he challenged.

I signalled him to come closer to me and he did. I whispered into his ear,"Then I'll post throughout the whole internet of you in one of Utau's dresses and make-up. She lent the her copy so I can blackmail you anytime I want to."

His eyes widened and immediately picked her up bridal-style and ran towards the room.

I chuckled. _'Megumi I sense someplace where you can heal but we have to go fast' _

My eyes widened. I got up and I staggered a bit. I sighed again and started to make my way to the koi pond that was just a block away from here in the forest. But my breath was getting more shallow and my vision was getting blury. The last thing I knew the group was calling my name and someone caught me before I blacked out.

* * *

**~.~.~Chris' POV.~.~.~**

I was stunned at what Megumi told me. I wonder what she was going to tell me but still... Why would I help those strangers? But then Megumi told me that they were her only family right now. I clenched my fists.

"You're a jackass Chris." Hayato told me.

"You think I didn't just noticed that?"

"How come you didn't help her?"

"I don't trust those people."

"Watch what she's doing right now for those 'strangers'"

I listened to what Hayato told me and I was even more shocked at how much Megumi's changed. She used to be strong I know that. But now she's more straight foward and knows what she believes in.

"Screeching Scream!" I heard her yell.

I paled. _No.. _

That was one of those risky attacks that Megumi's only used once... I mean how could she do that?

_**Well duh, those are the people she loves.**_

"Shut up conscience I don't want to hear it from you."

**_Well... Why don't you just watch what's going to happen._**

"...Fine..."

I lost to my inner battle with my conscience and watched. After the attack she knelt down to I think her name was Amu...

Since I had good hearing I heard what she said and I almost grabbed her to stop using those fatal skills.

"Bloody Heal" She said as she did the skill and heal Amu. After the skill was gone I saw the look in her eyes. Relief was all I saw. But then she got up and started to walk somewhere, but I wonder where. She was staggering and I started to run towards her knowing what was going to happen to her. Right before she fell I caught her and those people called out her name. Mayu came out from her chara-nari and floated towards me and smirked.

"I knew you didn't change it was just your huge ego that got into the way." she said.

Hayato chuckled and held Mayu's hand. She blushed a tiny bit. They did look like the perfect match. Hayato had my hair but jet black and red eyes. Looked like a grim reaper.

I stood up and picked Megumi up and said to those people,"I'm taking her somewhere safe don't worry. Youko and Ume will explain everything."

The two charas floated on each side of my head.

"Just go straight ahead and there's a fork split. Go to the right lane and we'll get to the place where she needs to rest. Good thing it's a full moon tonight. She heals faster." Mayu mumbled.

I followed her directions and there seemed to be a huge koi pond in this place.

Mayu smiled and floated towards the middle of the pond.

"Just set her in the water and I'll do the rest."

I nodded and set her in the water.

Mayu started to glow a blood red color and two koi appeared next to her. When the koi were next to each other, I noticed that it looked like yin and yang. Mayu waved her hands and said some words that I couldn't comprehend. The two koi were now spinning really fast and a bright light appeared. It spread throughout the whole pond and reached Megumi. After the healing was complete. There was a yinyang pendent on her neck.

Mayu smirked lightly and floated over to Megumi. She then turned to me and said, "I made this pendent permanent. So whenever she does those risky tricks, she won't be weak anymore. Not unless the pendent gets removed. She'll be waking up any minute now. So let's head back to the hotel ne?"

I just stared at her and then asked,"What the hell are you?"

She chuckled a bit and said,"Ah, don't worry about that. You don't need to know that yet."

I sighed and picked up Megumi from the water and surprisingly, she was dry.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

**Megumi: Well here ya go! This chapter was kinda like a filler plus chapter story... = w =**

**Ikuto: Whatever...**

**Megumi: Well screw you. Anyways I decided that I won't update unless I at least get 5 reviews. **

**Ikuto: That's jank.**

**Megumi: stfu**

**Amu: I see you're getting better Megumi-chan.**

**Megumi: Yep **

**Ikuto: Oh shit**

**Megumi: 'Oh shit is right' When I'm fully recovered I'm going to rip your ass off.**

**Ikuto: o.o"**

**Megumi: Chris do the honors oniigai?**

**Chris: Huh? Oh sure. R&R!**

**Please**

**press**

**the**

**totally**

**sexy**

**button**

**it **

**wants **

**you**

**to.**

**I **

**know **

**you're**

**tempted **

**to. **

**Go **

**ahead.**

**Click it.**

**It **

**won't **

**hurt**

**you.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**RAWR! xD**


	12. Chapter 10: Just Another Day

**Megumi: Yo!**

**Ikuto: *groans* I hate you...**

**Megumi: *glances at Ikuto* I love you too Iku-chan...**

**Amu: *walks into the room* o_o What the heck happened to Ikuto?**

**Megumi: ... *looks at Amu* You know how the last time I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't kill Ikuto?**

**Amu:...Yeah...**

**Megumi: Well, let's just say I finished my task five minutes ago! **

**Amu: o.o" Okay...then...**

**Megumi: KASHINO!**

**Kashino: *grows vein* ...Yes Megumi...-sama...**

**Ikuto and Amu looks at Kashino and bursts out laughing**

**Kashino: *glares* **

**Megumi: Kashino, I need you to do the disclaimer onigai?**

**Kashino:...Fine**

**Kashino: Megumi-sama does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters... Though she does own me for a day... So don't sue her.. **

**Megumi: ^^ Enjoy! Now get going Kashino! (I'll do a mini story later to explain xDDD haha let's just say it's a little celebration for gettting a lot of reviews from faithful reviewers!)**

**Kashino: =="**

**

* * *

**

.:Amu's POV:. ~.~.Chapter 10: Just Another Typical Day~.~.

I stirred a bit and groaned. My head hurts like hell right now. I propped myself ontp my elbow and opened my eyes.

_This isn't where I was... Last time I remembered all of us were still at the music hall..._

"AMU-CHAN!" I heard my charas chorus as they flew towards me.

My eyes softened and I hugged them.

"Thank goodness you're awake! You had us worried desu~!" Suu exclaimed going into her motherly mode.

"I'm fine Suu. Really." I assured her.

She looked reluctant at first and nodded. She then floated towards her sisters and started to talk to them. Suddenly, the door opened and I looked to see who it was. My eyes widened in surprise. It was Ikuto carrying a tray that held a bowl of soup, water, some medicine, and a napkin. He looked up after he steadied everything and closed the door.

"Oh. Good. You're awake." he said with his eyes filled with... Relief?

"Mm.." I replied.

He walked across the room and set down the food. He then sat down on the right side of me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at me and asked, "What?"

"Since when were you so nice?"

"You should be happy that I'm doing this for you." he stated

"Pssh as if..." I said as I pouted the other way.

"Hmm.. Well you should, since I cooked you this hot, steaming soup.." he trailed off.

"Whatever... I'm not even hungry." I said.

But then... *GRUMBLEE!* My stomach grumbled...

_Curse you kami-sama... _

He chuckled and settled the tray on my lap.

"Eat up." he said.

I looked at him skeptically and hesistated to take a bite.

"What? You think that I put something inside it?"

"...Maybe..."

"Look, just try it."

"No..."

"Please?"

I looked at him to only run in with the most adorable kitty face.

_Must.. resist... cute... face.._

"No"

"-sigh- You leave me no choice.." he trailed off.

I turned back at him and asked, "What do you mea-"

I was cut off with his lips on mine. He begged for entrance, but I wouldn't give it. So he forced his tounge into my mouth and some of the soup was transferred to my mouth. Ikuto then stopped kissing me after all the soup was in. I swallowed the soup and glared at him with my face bright red. He smirked and licked his lips.

"...You suck."

He leaned in close and said, "No... but I did enjoy the kiss we just shared. If you won't finish the soup on your own, we'll just have to keep doing what we did..."

_No way in hell am I doing that! _

I pushed him, and gulped down the rest of the soup and drank all my water. He chuckled and leaned in close, then licked my cheek.

"O/O W-w-w-what the h-h-h-hell I-I-I-I-I-Ikuto!" I said as I bonked him on the head.

He smirked and said, "You had a little piece of carrot there."

"Whatever... Oh yeah, how is everyone? Are they hurt?" I asked him.

"Well... With Lulu's and Ume's medical help, everyone's doing fine. But... I don't know about Megumi... After she healed you with her freaky chara, a guy with orange-brown hair picked her up and headed somewhere with her chara leading him somewhere."

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait... What did she use on me?"

"Umm... First she did Screeching Scream to heal the rest of the x-eggs and went over to you. She then muttered something like Bloody Heal or something? This lava type of thing came out of her and transferred to you."

My eyes widened and tears were starting to form.

"Amu! What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"N-nothing... I-It's just that, Megumi only used those two special attacks with the incident with Akane and Reijii... It almost took half of her life... Why? Why would she do that for me?" I said.

Ikuto took me into his embrace and held me close.

"Shh.. Amu.. When she was talking to the guy that took her somewhe-"

"Chris. H-his name's Chris." I mumbled but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Okay.. As I was saying, when she was talking to Chris, I happened to be close enough to hear with my cat senses.. She defended us, but mostly you, Youko, and Ume. She said you guys were the only family she has left for now and that she would do anything for you three."

I looked at him and asked, "...Really?"

"Really. I know that this may be the wrong timing and all... But just know that.. I love you Amu and that I'm always here for you."

I was... shocked. Truly shocked. I looked up at him and in his eyes, all I saw was love and uncertain.

I smiled warmly, "I... I-I l-l-love y-y-you t-t-t-too..."

He kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him.

"Omedetōgozaimasu you two." Miki and Dia said together.

I jumped and looked at them. They were smiling.

"Amu-chan... Your radiance is shining greatly... I'm glad that you found some of your true happiness." Dia said softly.

"Yatta~! Omedetōgozaimasu!" Ran kept yelling outloud.

I chuckled. Suu then came up to my face with tears in her eyes.

"Suu, what's wrong?"

"WAHH! OUR AMU-CHAN IS GROWING UP DESU~~!"

"Oh Suu..."

Ikuto laughed and I can feel it rumble in his chest.

He looked at me and asked, "Why don't we see the others? They all knocked out once they got into their respective rooms."

"Mmm... Sure. But wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"About 12 noon. Ume said that they were going to be out for a while. Not until 12:30"

"Oh okay."

He got off from the bed and helped me out.

"IKUTO NYA~ HOW'S AMU NYA~?" Yoru and Hiroko exclaimed as they entered the room. **(I almost forgot about Hiroko...)**

He paused in the middle to see the both of us standing and staring at him. It was an awkward silence until Yoru burst out into tears and flew towards me.

"AMU NYA~!"

"Hi Yoru."

"Oh~ You should've seen Ikuto nya~! He was so worried that Suu had to send him to the kitchen and cook soup just to get his mind off of you nya~!"

"Yoru!" Ikuto exclaimed and grabbed him.

I chuckled. "Let's get going ne?" I asked them before heading out the door of our room.

The first room we headed to was Lulu's and Tadase's room. They came the day after all of us arrived at Ume's villa. They looked so cute! Lulu was snuggled close to Tadase with the arms near her chest. Tadase was hugging her with his right arm under her and his left arm over her waist. Their legs were also tangled with each other. I chuckled silently and took out my phone.

"Who knew that Lulu and Kiddy King had a thing for each other..." Ikuto whispered in amusement.

I nodded and took a picture of it.

"Oh nya~! Why don't we check Yaya-tan's room nya~?" Hiroko suggested. I nodded in agreement and went to the room next to Lulu's. I opened the door slightly and I silently aw-ed at the scene. Yaya was facing the wall with her arms tucked under her and Kairi was facing her back with his left arm over his waist. I quickly took a picture and all of us closed the door.

While walking down the corridor to the next set of rooms, I double checked to make sure that I got those two pictures. I did. So I sighed in relief.

We were in the kitchen now since there were two rooms per hallway. I sat down thinking who should we look at next.

"Who should we look at next?" I asked.

"Let's check out my sister's room." Ikuto suggested.

I considered the idea and nodded sure. We made our way to the next hallway and entered the first room. I immediately got my phone out and took a picture of the scene. Utau and Kukai were facing each other were holding hands. Kukai had his head on top of Utau's and Utau snuggled closer.

"Tch. I'll let them be. But I'll be having a talk with soccer boy later." Ikuto mumbled.

I patted his shoulder for sympathy and walked out the door and into Rima's room. The scene made Hiroko, Yoru, and Miki snicker. Ran and Suu were trying hard to hold their laughter. Ikuto and I were just laughing quietly. Nagi was laying on his back with Rima on top of him. Her arms were encircled around his neck and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Nagi's arms were circled around her waist, while Rima's head was resting on his chest. I quickly took the picture and closed the door.

"Next couple to check on is Megumi and Chris." I squealed.

"Hmm... I always wondered what kind of couple they would be like." Ikuto said while thinking outloud.

I turned to him and said, "Well, let's go see~!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room.

"1...2...3." Ikuto said and he opened the door. My eyes widened at the scene and I had to hold in my squeal.

Megumi was facing Chris and Chris was facing her. Their hands were holding each others and were snuggled close to each other. They were so close that they were touching each others' foreheads. Her leg was wrapped his waist and Chris had an arm draped over her waist and pulled her closer to him. I quickly took the picture and got out.

Last couple was Michi and Ichirou. Oh how cute they were! Michiko was resting her head on his chest and curled up into a tiny ball while Ichirou had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other on the back. I took the picture and got out of the room.

I was stunned to know that all of my friends have found someone to love them. But I wonder who are the lovers of Ume and Youko? I wonder...

We made our way back to the kitchen and started to cook brunch for everyone since it was alread 12:15.

* * *

**.:Lulu's POV:.**

I woke up to only meet Tadase-kun's face. My face was bright red and tried to move out of our position but Tadase had a tight grasp on me. Suddenly Tadase-kun stirred and woke up. Not only that, but his eyes met mine and I saw a light blush on his face.

"Um... Tadase-kun, Can you erm... let go of me? Ehehehe..." I said.

His eyes showed confusion, but when he looked at our position, he immediately let go and sat up.

"A-ah... Gomen.. Yamamoto-san... I... um... didn't mean to.. erm... you know..." he trailed off.

He was about to get off when I grabbed his hand. I was shocked... To me it kinda felt natural to do that... But... I just don't know. Then suddenly, I sudden burst of confidence came through me.

"I.. I won't let go until you say my name without any formal ways. Plus... Who said I didn't like it?" I said softly.

"O-Oh... Well then, Lulu-chan, would you be my girlfriend... I've started to like you recently... So...?" he asked me.

My face was pink by now and I looked into his eyes. There were no trace of kidding around or anything like that. I smiled warmly and nodded yes. He hugged my and thanked me for giving a chance. But from the start, I've always loved him.

* * *

**~.~.Yaya's POV~.~.**

I woke up facing the wall and stretched. Though my body ached a lot, it felt bearable. I turned the other way only to see Kairi-tan's face. I blushed lightly... What is this warm feeling in my heart? I shook my head slightly and got out of his warm hug and got up. I felt some shifting and turned to see Kairi-tan go the other way.

"Yuiki-san..." he mumbled in his sleep.

My eyes widened. I thought I always got on Kairi-tan's nerves... Hmmmm I wonder... Nah it wouldn't even be possible. But it can be a possibility... GAH this is confusing... I need some candy. I got a cherry lollipop from my mini over-the-shoulder bag and popped it into my mouth. I looked back at Kairi-tan and sighed. I guess this is what Amu-chii was talking about when she used to be in 'love' with Tadase-chi. You get this warm feeling and blush alot. I got up from the bed and grabbed my pink, fluffy robe.

"Yuiki-san?" Kairi-tan asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah! Kairi-tan, Yaya didn't know Kairi-tan was awake. Yaya was going to see if anyone else is awake." I told him.

"Mm.. But Yuiki-sa"

"Call Yaya, Yaya Kairi-tan! We're friends so Kairi-tan doesn't have to be formal with Yaya!" I burst out.

"A-Ah... G-gomen Yui- Yaya-san. Let me go with you." he said as he got out of bed blushing a tiny bit and got his sea green robe.

"Let's go Yaya-san." he said as he went out the door.

"Hai~! Hai~!" I said as I skipped after him enjoying my cherry lollipop. Soon I will try and confess to him.

* * *

**.:Utau's POV:.**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I turned the other way only to see Kukai staring at the ceiling.

"Morning soccer boy."

He turned to me and smiled a cheeky smile at me.

"Morning Obaa-san." he said to me.

"O-Obaa-san! I am not an Obaa-san soccer boy!" I exclaimed at him.

"Hmm... I wonder." he trailed off.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I tackled him and pushed him off the bed. After several minutes of wrestling for the winner I smirked in victory. It shows that I am now the winner of this wrestling match.

But Kukai was blushing madly. I looked down at our position and I blushed a tiny bit. I was on top of him and my hands were pinning down his wrists. Also, my legs were on either side of his waist.

"U-um... Soccer boy never do that again or else." I told him sternly. I was about to get up, but then my legs were also tangled between the bedsheets so I tripped back down. My eyes widened as I felt something warm against my lips. _Oh no..._

When I fell my lips landed on Kukai's and we were kissing! I stopped the kiss and got up more slowly this time. I was almost away from him, when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled my back down and said, "Wow, who knew the pop princess was such a good kisser..."

I blushed and replied, "S-Shut U-Up."

I got up and dusted off some imaginary dust. I walked to the bathroom door and turned to him. "Well, hurry up Soccer boy. If you want some breakfast you better be ready after I'm done in here."

He chuckled and nodded yes. After I closed the door I leaned against it and thought, _Wow.. _

_

* * *

_**~.~.Megumi's POV~.~.**

I yawned a bit and left my eyes closed. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I felt a hand playing with my hair and brushing it back behind my ear. But the last thing I remembered was that I fainted after saving Amu and trying to go to the place where I needed to heal. Though.. If I remember clearly, we were still the dome. I snapped my eyes open only to run into chocolate brown eyes.

"_Bonjour Belle._" (Good Morning beautiful) Chris greeted me with a warm smile.

I groaned and just let my hair fall down to my face to hide my blush. I stared at him through my little curtain of hair and replied, "Morning jackass. Now stop speaking French."

I started to get up but he grabbed my down. I stared wide eyed at him and he looked back down at me. His eyes... It showed me his emotions. Sadness... Anger... Joy... Just a jumble of emotions that he was feeling at the same time.

"I... I'm sorry for not helping you fight off those x-eggs. It's just that... I haven't seen you in a long time and that you used to be only friends with Youko, Ume, and I... I'm just not used to you being with a lot of people." he softly told me.

I did a soft laugh and smiled at him, "Chris, you know that I've changed over the years... Now, you just have to get used to it. Plus I smell some awesome food."

He was the one who laughed this time and got out of bed. I followed suit and we both got ready. After ten minutes, we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

**.:Michiko's POV:.**

My eyes opened as I stretched out from my small ball form. Heheh... That's what she said. Man I just crack myself up. I leaned into my pillow more and closed my eyes not wanting to get up just yet. Today I feel like the day's going to be perfect. But these kinds of things also make my stomach churns. I mean there's never a perfect day in the world. I have a bad feeling about this. My pillow rumbled as a chuckled came out before me. My eyes snapped open and I looked up. Ichi was already up and just staring at me. His arms were around my waist and he was smiling at me too. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "_Ya know Michi... You look sexy in those tank tops and basketball shorts._"

Not having enough energy yet to beat him up and snap the Inned Ichi out I smirked at the idea the popped into my head. _Perfect..._ I thought. I got out of my ball form and got on top of him. Caging him. I looked up at him and his eyes widened at my sudden movement. My two lwo ponytails hanging on either side. I smirked even wider. I leaned in close to him and snuggled my head at the crook of his neck and did a small chuckle. I moved my head and gave him a sensual bite near his neck. I moved my head up and bit his ear to. To even tease him more, I leaned in looking like I was going to kiss him on the lips. Just an inch away, I saw he closed his eyes and started to lean in close. I laughed silently and as we were about to kiss, I quickly and sneakily jumped off him and the bed. He snapped his eyes open and glared at me. I gave him the peace sign back and started laughing a lot. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground laughing and tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Oh... Michi... You naughty little girl. Looks like I need to punish you." he said while glaring at me playfully.

I looked at him to see that Inner Ichi was gone and regular Ichi was now up and awake wanting payback. My eyes widened and I yelled to him, "OH HELL NO! YOU AIN'T GOING TO CATCH ME!" I scrambled up and started laughing while running for my life away from Ichi.

"OH NO YOU DON'T MICHI!" he yelled while jumping out of the bed and started to chase me.

While running I thought_, That was the most hilarious and fun way to wake up_

* * *

**Megumi: GOMENASAI FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! DX I made this chapter as another filler since I noticed that my story is going nowhere! I'm a horrible author.. BUT! I do promise you that I will try and get this story moving! ^^" PLUS! This is actually my longest chapter! xDD**

**Ikuto: . WOW... *note the sarcasm* Who knew you were this horrible.**

**Megumi: *grows veins* You know... I think I'm not done with you yet... *smirks and gets out my Taurus PT 24/7 PRO* "Oh Ikuto~ I got a special present for you~"**

**Ikuto: What do yo- *turns around and faces Megumi* *eyes widens and gets pale* Oh no...**

**Megumi: *smirks* Oh no is right pretty boy. Better start running before I let you experience a very slow... painful... death.**

**Ikuto: *gulps and starts running for the hills***

**Megumi: AHAHAHAHA OH NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE! GRRRR! *chases after Ikuto* *turns to Youko* Oi Youko! Do the honors Oniigai? **

**Youko: *looks up from magazine and turns to the reviewers and then looks to Megumi* Roger! Please R&R!**

**C'MON! I know you want to!**

**I know you're tempted**

**tempted to click**

**the sexy **

**awesome**

**button! ;P**

**If you do...**

**then the button**

**will give you..**

**AN AMUTO CALENDAR **

**WITH 50 COOKIES! D**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**I'm absolutely sorry that**

**I haven't updated in a **

**really long time. **

**The truth is, is that**

**I've been busy with school**

**and extracurriculars.**

**The bad part is, **

**I have writer's block for the next**

**chapter so I would appreciate it**

**if you guys can give me some**

**ideas that I can use in **

**this story. **

**Also, I'd like to thank these reviewers**

**that have been supporting me **

**ever since I've uploaded this**

**story:  
**

**CuteShuri5**

**Mimpy**

**Jen567**

**gkanimefan**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X**

**TsukiyoTenshi**

**You guys have been**

**reviewing mostly every single chapter**

**I really appreciate you guys! Ah,**

**don't think I wouldn't forget the**

**other AWESOME reviewers**

**All of you, YOU GUYS EFFING**

**ROCK! T^T I love you guys..**

**Anyways as I said before, please please**

**if you want, give me some ideas.**

**Also for the other characters.. I'll try involving more..**

**since there's so many, I need a list with me xD**

**anyways enough with the rambling.**

**Thank you guys again. So please if you want**

**review or leave you ideas down here~!**

**P.S. I may be writing a chapter-ed **

**story of One-shots since I have**

**many ideas for that.. and not **

**this story...  
Cookies**

**Cake**

**Yumiero Patissiere**

**Amuto**

**Rimahiko**

**Kutau**

**YayaxKairi**

**Charas**

**Smexy Ikuto**

**randomness**

**marshmallows**

**chocolate**

**you **

**can**

**follow **

**the**

**awesome**

**neko**

**for cookies :D**

／l、  
ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ


End file.
